Once Upon A Dream
by BrownEyedGirl87
Summary: "We've met before. I walked with you once upon a dream." What if Aurora wasn't the only one born, she has a twin sister? Diaval cares and loves both of the princesses just like Maleficent; but one of them has stolen his heart because true love does exist. Diaval/OC *COMPLETED*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters in it, only my OC.**

**A/N please read: Some may hate this idea, but some may love it. But I just wanted to say that this is my own imagined fairytale based from the movie. I DO ship Aurora/Diaval, I so thought he was going to kiss her, they would make such a cute couple. But I wanted to be a little different, and these thoughts of Aurora having a sister have been in my mind and I need to let my imagination fly.**

**And P.S.: The dialogue may not match the movie entirely; I'm just going by from what lines I remember and using my imagination. And some narration will be in it. And spoilers for people who haven't seen the movie.**

**This is just a prologue, but the first chapter should be up soon. **

**~ Prologue ~**

**A raven with gleaming black feathers flies from the castle and back to the Moors, where his mistress is waiting for news.**

**Maleficent waves her hand which sends magic to the raven, making the raven transform into a man. **

**"****So Diaval, what news do you have?" Maleficent asks her confidant tactfully. **

**Diaval hesitates, "Well, I guess it's worth a go. The majesties are hosting a christening for their babies. Everyone is attending."**

**Maleficent is stunned to silence. She really wasn't expecting to hear this.**

**"****A celebration? For a… baby?" She asks bemused.**

**Diaval decides to correct her, "Actually they have ****_two _****babies. They have twins."**

**He notices that his mistress' eyes widened even more and looks baffled. **

**"****And ****_I_**** wasn't invited?" she asks more to herself out loud. **

**Diaval nods with the smallest of smiles deciding to break the moment of silence, "But yes, they are hosting a celebration, and I hear from the talk of the kingdom that it's supposed to be a grand one."**

**Maleficent then wonders, and gets a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Really? Well, we better start making our way to the castle. I've been wanting to say hello to the King. It's been a while."**

**And with that she turns Diaval back into a raven and she starts walking towards the direction of the castle, with her pet flying just a little bit ahead. **

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I usually type a lot more. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Christening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters in it, only my OC.**

**A/N: I want to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed: shelly, DeLacus, I am in Loki's Army, Starscream's Biglover, Aaligatorrr, Beautiful dreaming warrior, spatterson, .Singer, and jinxofthedesert.**

**And a big thanks to the followers, and favoriters! **

**You all have no idea how happy I am and overwhelmed from all the good responses when I just posted today. I love you all, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as well as I enjoy writing it. **

**Chapter 1: The Christening**

The Kingdom rejoiced hearing the news of the births of the princesses. No one could believe their ears that the King and Queen have had two children! Having twins is a very rare happening, and if it did happen, one of the twins wouldn't make it. But this time, that didn't happen.

King Stefan and Queen Leila were graced with two beautiful daughters. The first daughter, who resembles more of her mother with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and red rose lips, is named Aurora. The second daughter, who resembles her mother and sister as well, but has her father's brown hair and brown eyes, is named Serena.

The two babies lay in their own cradle next to each other and turned facing the people inside the castle. Everyone is smiling and adoring the babies, not knowing what else the King is planning.

The King turns to his wife with worry in his eyes, "They want to bestow a gift onto our children."

The Queen sets her hand on top of his, "They are pixies; they aren't like _the other one_. It will be fine."

The King sighs, staring to his daughters protectively. It wasn't long till the people and the King and Queen heard the fluttering of small wings and the tiniest of voices.

Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit are the three pixie's names.

"We came to bestow our gifts upon the princesses," Flittle smiles to the King and Queen.

The King stares at the three for some time, but realizing they won't do any harm, he bows his head, "You may bestow your gifts," he says with a kind smile.

The three pixies rush over to the babies, who are both just lying in their cradles, and staring up at them curiously making the pixies giggle.

"Princess Aurora and Princess Serena," Knotgrass, the red fairy, starts. "My gift to you shall be the gift of beauty and grace. Both of you shall have beauty and grace for the rest of your days," she finishes using her magic with pink flower petals that gently fall onto the both of them.

Flittle, the blue one, comes up next with little blue butterflies fluttering around her, "The two princesses, my gift shall be the gift of love. You will be loved by everyone who meets you, and no one will never be able to not love you. And you will live the happiest of lives that is bright and full of light." She finishes her enchantment as the small blue butterflies flutter over the two girls.

One butterfly lands on Aurora's nose making her sneeze. Serena just giggles and reaches for the butterflies.

The King and Queen smiled so big at these exchanges, they thought this was the sweetest thing.

"My turn," Thistlewit, the green fairy, begins smiling down at them. "My gift shall be—" she was interrupted by the palace doors being pushed open loudly and hitting the walls, making the sound bounce from wall to wall. Everyone silenced as some gasped.

The King and Queen slowly lose their smiles.

The clicking of sure steps echo on the stone floor by a woman with a pale face clothed in black, black horns on top of her head, and a walking stick in her left hand, who makes her way through the crowd.

She finally stops, but lets her staff hit the ground one more time. "Well well," she looks at the King with a smile tugged on her plump red lips.

She then grins with a chuckle before a raven caws and lands on the top of her staff.

"What a glittering assemblage, King Stefan," She walks up the steps to the majesties.

The pixies flutter into the front of both cribs in attempt to hide them from the dark fairies' view.

The Queen turns from the King to Maleficent in worry and fear.

"Royalty," Maleficent chirps petting her raven. "Nobility, the gentry and-" she laughs a cunning laugh as her raven caws once more.

"How quaint," she smiles to her pet before she slowly turns to the King, who looks at her with some worry, but mostly hatred.

"I must say I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation," She says.

"You are not welcomed here," King Stefan says with venom laced in his voice.

Maleficent casts her eyes down pretending to be hurt, but soon laughs as she raises her head once more to look at the King.

"Oh dear! What an awkward situation.." She trails off, "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight… Well, I best be on my way then."

"You are not offended your Excellency?" The Queen asks her.

She laughs mockingly, "Why no, your majesty," as she stares into the Queens eyes, making her cower away a bit.

The dark fairy blinks with a smile, "And to show that I bear no ill-will, I too, shall bestow a gift upon the children."

He stands up abruptly and stares her down, "You will not touch our daughters!"

"No I will not. I want to look at them just for a moment, if that is alright, King Stefan," Maleficent barks at him. But she doesn't wait for his reply, she walks up to the cribs.

"You will stay away from them!" Knotgrass gives Maleficent a dirty look.

"Yes! You will stay away!" Thistlewit agrees with Knotgrass. But Maleficent doesn't want to hear it, she waves her hand and a forceful wind pushes the pixies out the way and they fall into a box that closes on top of them.

It was only seconds that she was looking down on them before she went to stand back at her place upon the steps. When she stops, her green magic starts to fly around her. Some of the magic is green light, some is green fog, and some is like green lightning.

"Listen well, you all!" Maleficent starts. The pixies were able to push up the lid of the box to see what was happening.

"The princesses will indeed grow in grace and beauty-" she pauses because something catches her eye. A little glint of a spindle on a spinning wheel in the back gives her a new idea.

"But before the sun sets on their sixteenth birthday, they will prick their fingers on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and they will fall into a sleep like death!" Maleficent proclaims loud and clear with a hiss.

"No! Please no, Maleficent. I beg of you. I beg!" King Stefan pleads.

She laughs darkly, "You beg? Beg more."

King Stefan gets down on his knees and clasps his hands together desperately, "Please. Please!"

Maleficent's eyes glance towards the two newborns as her lips tug up into a smile, "Alright. There will be an antidote! The only way they can be woken from their slumber, is… true love's kiss!" She spits peering back at King Stefan, whose eyes widen in _more_ hatred towards her.

She raises both of her hands for one last time to unleash the spell upon the two princesses, "And no power on earth can change it!"

As the green magic fades away, she calls for her raven "Diaval." He flies down towards her before she does something else. She once again pushes through the people in the crowd with a forceful wind, so they won't raise any weapons to her.

"Enjoy the rest of the celebration everyone!" Maleficent says lastly as the raven leads her out of the castle.

The door flies shut behind her once again, and the sound bounces off the stone walls. But this time, no one is silent; many are panicking as well as the Queen.

The King however, has the only look of anger, and guilt because he should've killed her in the past when he had the chance. And a new fire starts to burn in his eyes, and he sets his new goal in stone.

**A/N: I was able to get the first chapter up today, yay! I hope you all liked it! :) Please review**


	3. Chapter 2: Cottage Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters in it, only my OC.**

**A/N: I want to give thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! You're all amazing! :D**

**A reviewer did point out that Diaval is a raven and not a crow, and don't worry this wasn't nitpicking, I was so glad this reviewer pointed that out! I know that would drive me insane too. I do know that Diaval is a raven, but for some reason I typed crow instead… Sorry for that little mistake, I did fix it in both the prologue and the first chapter. **

**If anyone spots anymore mistakes like that, please feel free to let me know!**

**Chapter 2: Cottage Life**

It wasn't long after Maleficent left that the King ordered that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should be burned and locked away in the deepest dungeon. He sent soldiers, and any well and able men, to search every place big and small. Searching the kingdom was hard because it took weeks to complete, and the kingdom was vast.

The hardest thing of all was the Majesties saying goodbye to their daughters, who would be put in hiding under the care of the three pixies.

"We will take good care of them your majesty," Flittle comforts the Queen, who's having a hard time saying farewell.

"Sixteen years! I won't see them grow up, I may not see them—" the Queen cries as her husband wraps his arms around her.

"Leila, it's for the best. They will be safe," the King assures his wife. She nods her head and wipes her tears away, forcing herself to be strong. She places a mother's precious and loving kiss on each of her daughters head for the last time, for a long time.

King Stefan held his wife's hand tightly as they watched their two daughters be carried away by the fairies until they couldn't see them no more.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Ugh! They weigh so much!" Thistlewit complains as all three of them fly holding the one basket, which holds the two princesses.

Flittle makes effort to kick her resulting in an "ouch!" from the green fairy.

"Stop complaining!"

"I'm not complaining!"

"Girls!" Knotgrass shouts at them, "They don't weigh that much! We are almost there!"

"Oooh! I see the cottage!" Thistlewit smiles along with the rest of them.

They landed the basket safely onto an old tree stump in front of the cottage, but the three of them fell onto the earth face first and moaned.

"You know, that basket was pretty heavy," Flittle admits tiredly.

"Please let's forget that ever happened!" Thistlewit stands up brushing off the dirt from her clothes.

"We should forget girls, if you are forgetting that. We need to live secretly, remember?" Knotgrass reminds them.

"Oh, yes!"

"And do you know what that means? No magic." Knotgrass says to them.

"What?!"

"No magic!" "But I can't live without using magic!"

"But we have too.." Flittle trails off sadly, but gets slapped by Knotgrass.

The three of them turn themselves into humans, and they savor their last time using magic for a while.

"We're doing this for the Majesties. We need to keep our heads," the red fairy demands.

"We're human!" Thistlewit looks at her reflection in a little puddle.

"I have big feet!" Flittle freaks.

"I'm huge!" Knotgrass pales looking at her size.

The three pixies single file into the cottage complaining about being human size now and not using anymore magic.

In some nearby distant trees, Maleficent and Diaval, in his man form, stand in the shadows looking at the cottage with dumbstruck expressions.

"Those three idiots are going to raise them?" Maleficent asks her confidant.

He sighs, "It would seem so my Queen." He is, if not more, shocked by what they saw just then. His mind knows that things won't go as planned in that cottage.

"And to begin, they forgot the babies," Maleficent makes a tutting sound and shakes her head slightly. "How could they forget them outside!" She hisses quietly.

Both of them peer from behind the trees watching the babies in the basket for minutes, until finally, one of the fairies comes running out of the cottage proclaiming, "Ah! There you two are! You two need to control yourself, you can't wander off like that."

Maleficent shakes her head once more and walks away from her place to head back to the Moors, where there are no babies or any idiotic fairies.

Diaval still stands where he is looking at the cottage, and whispers to himself, "Maybe they will end up raising them well. There's a chance."

"Diaval," Maleficent calls his name casually.

Before Diaval turns to follow the woman, whom he indebted himself to serve, there is a loud crash and bang inside the house.

"Well, maybe a small chance," He sighs once more catching up to Maleficent.

**()()()()()()()**

Inside the cottage, Knotgrass opens a cupboard which results in pots and pans falling out hitting the ground. Dust flies everywhere and lands on her face, making her sneeze.

"Everyone! I found the babies!" Thistlewit comes into the house carrying the basket with the babies gurgling.

Knotgrass rolls her eyes at their own stupidity, and she promises herself that they won't be so in the future. "Good job, Thistlewit."

The green fairy smiles proudly as sets the basket on the kitchen table.

Flittle joins her, "Oh, look at these darlings! They may not be that hard to raise after all!"

Thistlewit and Flittle each pick up a baby and carries them upstairs to their cribs, and in the process, the two pixies almost drop them, "Stop squirming!"

Aurora and Serena stop moving a little, not used to hearing that tone in voices, as they both share an innocent look.

As they finally make it to what is Aurora and Serena's room, they get a whiff of something that smells.

"What could that be?" Thistlewit asks curiously, holding the baby close to her as she walks around the room.

"I don't know, but I smell it over here the worst," Flittle frowns, "I've never smelled this stench before."

"I smell it worse over here too!" Thistlewit smells the air. "It can't be troll."

The silence is interrupted by a giggling Serena and a grinning Aurora.

The two fairies look at the infants in their arms, until they look up sharing a dawning look.

"Oh no! I am not changing their diapers too!" Flittle yells.

"Knotgrass! Help!" Both of them yell. The red fairy rushes up the stairs in no time and out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to change their diapers too?" Thistlewit whines softly.

It was complete silence until the two fraternal twins started crying and Knotgrass sighs.

"How are we going to do this for sixteen years?"

"I can't change diapers for sixteen years!" Flittle frowns more.

"Maybe they will grow out of this, and they will learn to clean themselves," Thistlewit wonders out loud.

Knotgrass' eyes widen, "Yes but who will teach them?" Not even a second after she asked that, all three of them chorused, "Not me!"

Diaval sits perched on the window sill, in his raven form. He saw and heard everything they did. Perhaps Maleficent is right, they may not raise them right and/or well.

His thoughts were interrupted by the cries of the fairies who are trying to change the princess's diapers. He can't do anything right now because he's in his raven state, and Maleficent has sent him on a task, which is to see what the King is doing this instant.

When hearing the babies crying once more, he takes this as his cue to fly off to the castle.

The whole way there, the princess's cries ring in his mind.

**A/N: I was able to get this up today, this was a pretty funny chapter to write. I couldn't get over how dumb those fairies were in Maleficent! They were so smart in Disney's Sleeping Beauty, just- I can't even! Lol! I hope you liked it, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it will be soon don't worry, I won't keep you waiting long. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: To Raise Princesses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters. I only own my OC Serena. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! :)**

**Chapter 3: To Raise Princesses**

"Knotgrass! Serena and Aurora will not stop crying!" Thistlewit exclaims tiredly as she hits her head on the kitchen table. Only to lift her head back up disgusted because now there's smashed carrot bits on her face. "Eww!"

Knotgrass shouts from the other room, "Why don't you come play a game of cards with us, they should be fine for some time!"

Thistlewit smiles relieved, "Perfect. Now stay in here little ones, and you can cry all you want." Serena stops crying for a moment looking up at the carrot bits on her face hungrily.

The green fairy notices this, sort of, "No! You can wait on another diaper change!" The twins have grown used to these tones in their voices, and it makes them confused, so they cry because they don't know what to do.

The fairies most of all do not know what to do. If the babies need a diaper change and they cry, they'll feed them, and if they cry because their hungry, they'll change their diaper.

The twins now grow tired of crying as they seem to know that it's no use. But together laying in the basket they came in, sat by the window which pours in afternoon light, they draw someone's attention with all of that previous crying.

A shadow of a face with horns on top of the head appears first, which gets the babies undivided attention.

Maleficent then reveals herself to them as she walks up to the window, and looks down on them hardly interested.

"You two have been crying since the early dawn," Maleficent starts. Both girls still look at her with no expression. "You two are ugly looking beasties, but at the same time I pity you."

Aurora and Serena go from no facial expression to big smiles and bright eyes.

Maleficent's jaw drops a bit, "Aren't you scared? Be scared!" Seeing that they are still smiling, she tries to scare them by making a hiss, showing her teeth, giving a dark stare, and flexing her hands as if they are claws.

They still smile, but Aurora giggles as Serena drools.

"No use, I'll be right back... if I can remember." She walks away from the window disappearing from the babies sight.

Before the sun goes down, a raven lands on the window sill startling the girls a little. The raven holds in his beak two little flowers that resemble pacifiers.

He sets one down in a little bowl on the sill and goes to Aurora first. He waves the flower in her face close to her mouth to let her know she can put it in her mouth. She accepts it gladly wondering what it is. She smiles triumphantly with it in her mouth as she sucks on it, because it's something to drink as well!

Serena looks at her sister wondering why she's smiling all of a sudden. When she turns her head, the raven sits in front of her with the other pacifier that looks just like Aurora's.

He does the same routine he did with Aurora, and Serena takes it in her mouth making her smile. It tastes a bit like milk and it satisfies her little stomach.

Serena coos happily making the raven, Diaval, smile on the inside. He feels much better now that he knows they are being taken care of and fed.

He was relieved Maleficent sent him on this task for her because he wanted to see the two princesses and make sure they were alright. He gets an idea now; he will try to persuade Maleficent to allow him to check up on them every day.

So excited, he flies from the window to head back to the Moors.

**()()()()()()() Weeks later**

Diaval did persuade Maleficent that one night to check on the princesses every chance they get.

But she didn't want to tag along this time, so it's just him with two crying babies in the middle of the night trying to rock them to sleep in their cradles.

He knows a lullaby to sing to them, but he's not in his human form to do so. How does a raven know a lullaby? Diaval has been around people in villages, farms, and kingdoms day and night searching for food to eat. He was searching for food one night when he heard a father singing to his children. He recognized it as what human's call a 'lullaby' because the children fell asleep, which is what lullabies are supposed to do.

Too absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't realize they were asleep soundly in their cradles. He looks at them both, feeling proud of his work once again.

He moves their blankets off of them some so they won't try to suffocate themselves in their sleep before he flies away to get some rest of his own.

**()()()()()() Time Skip: 3 years later**

The three pixies, along with 3 year old Aurora and Serena, are outside having a picnic in some nearby, empty, tall grassed field.

"This is such a beautiful day!" Thistlewit smiles taking in the nature around her.

Serena and Aurora run into the field giggling, they've never been in a place like this before! They start chasing each other now laughing.

"Don't wander off too far girls!" Knotgrass calls to them. "Now, where's that pie?"

Flittle looks around, "I believe this is it." She pulls out an apple pie from the basket and hands it to the red fairy. After she hands her the pie, a fly buzzes around her making her start swatting it.

The other two fairies don't notice Flittle's struggle because, they are too focused on the pie. Flittle gets more angry, but something takes control of her arm, like an invisible force, causing her to wave her arm hard resulting in her hitting Knotgrass in the face.

"What!?" Knotgrass raises her eyebrows completely shocked

"I honestly didn't do that!" Flittle defends herself. Thistlewit laughs.

"Do you think that's funny? Thistlewit?" Knotgrass asks as she hits her making Flittle laugh, but her laugh makes Thistlewit hit her. Now all three of them are engulfed in slapping and piling on top of each other muttering curses.

Maleficent and Diaval, in his human form, sit on some tree branches across the field observing the two princesses from afar.

The dark fairy laughs amused, for she was the one who casted a spell on the fairies to start slapping each other.

Still laughing, she turns to her confidant who doesn't look that amused, "You have to admit Diaval, this is funny!"

Diaval looks at his mistresses grinning face and honestly answers, "That's not funny. That could hurt someone. I don't understand what you find amusing-" he is silence because Maleficent snapped her fingers turning him back into a raven.

"Oh hush, brighten up Diaval," Maleficent mumbles as the raven sits angry for being silenced like that.

As the three pixies were fighting, the two princesses quit chasing each other. Now, Aurora chases the biggest butterfly she's ever seen, and laughing while doing so, and Serena stands in the middle of a small patch of a ton of tall, white flowers. She grabs a stem of a flower, but she can't pull it out of the ground because of it being so big.

"Oh look, one of the beasties is heading towards a cliff," Maleficent observes with no care in her voice.

The butterfly that Aurora is chasing is leading her to the edge of a giant cliff, but Aurora is small and is only looking at the butterfly, and not looking where she's stepping.

Diaval's eyes widen in fright. Surely his mistress has some heart to do something!

He caws warning her that Aurora is inches away from the cliff. Seeing Maleficent make no movement to do anything, he raises his wings and shields his eyes.

He hears the scream of a little girl...

His breath hitches fearing the worst as he opens his eyes only to see Aurora on a fallen tree being raised back up onto the field by the magic of Maleficent.

His wings relax as Maleficent pats the top of his head.

"For a bird you worry too much," Maleficent states to her pet.

Aurora is put back onto safe ground by a tree branch, and the butterfly she was chasing now sits in her hands.

Diaval's breathing calms down seeing her smile. He then looks for the other princess who is frustrated with some flowers. It looks as if she can't pick them. He looks at her sadly and Maleficent notices her now.

"Go help her," Maleficent orders him to which he happily obliges and he flies off to her.

Getting closer, he sees that the flowers are tall and a bit thickly stemmed, so that explains why she can't pick them.

As he gets closer to ground, Maleficent snaps her fingers from a distance turning him into a man.

Fixing his black shirt, he starts walking over to the little Serena who now has a small smile because she is tired from pulling on it.

_I need to make her smile again _is his thought.

Serena notices a black shadow next to her, and she looks up slowly to a tall man who has a smile on his face.

Forgetting him, she notices how tall he is. This makes her break into a big smile and she points to the tall flowers for she can't talk yet.

Diaval's crooked smile widens and starts to pick the flowers for her.

His mind is wondering about what she just did as he picks them. She seemed to size him up and realized he could pick the flowers, and she pointed to the flowers! And she's only three.

Now having a whole bouquet of white flowers, he turns around to see Serena waiting patiently.

He bends down on his knees and gently hand them to her, "A lovely bouquet, for a lovely princess and a lovely girl."

She takes the flowers just as gently and looks at them with a smile as big as the moon. He gave her a lot of flowers!

Serena looks back up at him with the same toothy smile, and noticing he has no flowers, she takes one from her bouquet and hands him one.

He laughs, "Whoa! For me?" He points to himself.

She nods her head laughing with him.

He wants to look at the flower in his hand, but he can't take his eyes from smiling Serena.

"Thank you princess. One day you'll be able to give a flower to everyone you meet and grace them with your smile. You'll surely brighten their day just as your sister. You've brightened mine," Diaval stands back up and pats the top of her head before he walks away.

Serena watches him walk away and goes to follow him, but stops when she sees him stop and put the flower in his mouth before he turns into a bird and flies away.

She loses her smile replaced with confusion, but she looks back down to the flowers in her hand and smiles big once more. She has her flowers!

"Come along Serena!" Flittle calls holding out a hand for her. She runs to the blue fairy and shows her flowers to her.

"They are beautiful!" Flittle bends down to smell them. The little blue butterflies fluttering around Flittle go to Serena's flowers and fly around them making the little girl giggle.

"Come Aurora!" Knotgrass calls her. Aurora comes running up to her and takes her hand.

"Aurora your hand is muddy! You're going to need a bath tonight." She tells Aurora who frowns because bath time takes her playtime away.

The five of them make their way back to the cottage calling in the day.

Diaval lands back on his tree branch where he is turned back into human. He takes the flower out of his mouth and holds it as the both of them watch the group leave.

"It's about time they decide to leave," Maleficent takes up her staff from the tree and turns around when she sees the little flower in Diaval's hand.

"Did the little beasty give you a token of gratitude?" She asks him.

He looks to her with a brow raised, "I guess you could call it that. She's such a sweet little girl."

"Mmmhmm," Maleficent answers as she starts to walk. "You can just throw the little flower on the ground. It will die eventually."

He looks at the flower in his hand noticing how small it really is. Thinking of it now, all the flowers were small. They were just big compared to little Serena.

He starts walking and as he walks, he discreetly puts the flower in his pocket.

**A/N: AWWWW! I hope you all liked it! This was the longest chapter I've written for this story! Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: And the Years Go On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters. I only own my OC Serena. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! :) I'm so happy to know you all love it and think it's adorable. This story is great and fun to write and I hope it will never end… Maybe it won't...**

**Chapter 4: And the Years Go On**

A week after the picnic that the pixies and the twins went on, Maleficent had a rather interesting meeting with the two little girls.

It was a sunny afternoon when Maleficent was leaving her hiding spot behind the trees next to the cottage, and she heard soft pairs of feet walking up behind her.

She turns around, and looks down, seeing Aurora and Serena both holding hands walking up to her with grins on their faces.

"What do you want?" She asks them. "Go! Go home."

They walk closer to her and hug her legs. Diaval looks on in his raven form curiously at what's transpiring.

When the twins pull away, they smile sweetly once more up to her.

"I don't like children." Maleficent admits.

"Up, up, up." Aurora and Serena both mumble raising the arms up to her.

It is interestingly cute how they talk at the same time… Maleficent thinks, but quickly shakes that thought out of her head.

She gives in and picks up Aurora first, and sets her on her left hip, then lifts up Serena and sets her on the other hip.

The girls pat the horns on top of her head and play with the high neck collar of her robe. Diaval tilts his head at this_. I never knew children were this curious_… Is what he thinks. And he takes notice of the cautious look in his mistresses' eyes.

Maleficent sets the girls down, "Ok, go home now."

Serena waddles off as Aurora stays a little longer looking up at her.

"A-a-rowa," Serena tries to say her sister's name. Diaval and Maleficent quickly turn their heads at the sound of her voice.

"That beasty speaks," Maleficent notes out loud.

Aurora turns around and toddles up to her sister and they lock hands as they run back home.

Her eyes stay focused on their little locked hands until they disappear from sight. She gets her staff and starts walking back to the Moors where her comfy throne is.

**()()()()()() 7 Years Old **

"Serena? Can you wake up, please?" Aurora nudges her sister Serena softly with her hand. When she squints open her eyes, she sees Aurora sitting at the foot of her bed with a smile.

"Is it morning?" Serena asks after letting out a sudden yawn.

"No it's not. It's probably midnight. But I have to tell you something, or ask you something… I'm not too sure which one it is," she answers furrowing her brows in thought.

Serena sits up in her bed and lies back against the wall for support, and asks her curiously, "What is it?"

"Do you see any odd shadows outside during the day?" She asks, "Like one that follows you around?"

"My own shadow and yours," Serena answers with a little giggle as Aurora does as well. "But yes, I remember a big shadow following us since we were much littler. It still follows us, but it wasn't anywhere today."

Aurora nods fixing her white night dress, "I remember as well. She disappears some days, like today, but it sometimes makes me wonder, like now, why does it not come some days. And where does it disappear off to."

"I don't know at all. It is a little scary." Her twin says playing with the ends of her dark hair nervously as Aurora laughs. "Shh! You'll wake our aunties! You're not scared?" She whispers.

After she stops laughing, she thinks about her question.

"It is a little scary. Scarier because we don't know who it is. I can't remember its face," Aurora pulls her feet up from the floor now scared of it. "Do you remember?"

"No. But Aurora, do you think we have parents? Could that be our mother or father watching us?" Serena asks her as they lay down side by side.

Aurora's eyes brighten and smiles at the thought of parents, "Maybe so! We'll have to ask our aunties in the morning."

"I hope it comes sooner," Serena yawns with a smile falling back to sleep with her twin, and dreaming of their parents.

**()()()()()()()() The Next Morning**

The three pixies were not imagining this morning happening at all. They told the girls to sit at the table and eat breakfast and wait a moment.

"What do we tell them?!" Flittle whispers rather loudly to Knotgrass. The red fairy in question slaps a hand over Flittle's mouth.

"Here's what we say girls…" Knotgrass pulled her two friends closer so she could whisper the idea.

The three fairies walk up to the girls side by side in silence.

Aurora and Serena look up at them patiently waiting, but not hiding the excitement in their eyes. But seeing their aunties sad faces, the excitement in their eyes fade.

Knotgrass steps closer to them, "We never thought you would ask us that. But we will nevertheless answer it for you deserve to know." She pauses, "Your parents are dead…" and she goes on.

The fairies told them the story of their parents "deaths", and making it up as they go. They never said anything though about them nor their parents being royalty.

The twins were crying in the beginning, but slowly accepting that they have three great aunties looking after them now, they are calming down.

**()()()**

Diaval, in his raven form, comes by the twins frequently as the years go on. So does Maleficent, but she stays hidden in the trees, never forgetting the curse she put on the girls.

Serena sits drawing as Aurora drops her book and plays a game of tag with the raven that the both of them have known since they were younger.

Diaval caws repeatedly, but the girl's don't know that it's secretly laughter.

Aurora finally catches him with the help of her sister who decided to drop her quill and play as well.

Both of them pet the raven with smiles on their faces seeing that it's enjoying it.

"You're a pretty bird," Aurora smiles patting it one more time. Diaval turns his head down like he's blushing.

"It's a handsome bird," Serena says not agreeing with her sister as she pets the top of his head one more time.

Aurora laughs, "I don't know if a bird can be handsome can they?"

"If they are boy birds then yes. The girl birds are pretty, Thistlewit taught me that," Serena goes on not noticing Diaval looking up at her in wonder.

"Hmm, but both boys and girls are beautiful?" Aurora asks as Serena nods yes.

"Girls!" Flittle opens the door yelling for them. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be in the front yard today. I thought you would've wandered off a little bit."

"It's ok," Aurora answers looking amused.

"Come, dinner is ready," Flittle smiles leading them in. Diaval flies away and back to his mistress after the girls go inside.

** ()()() 15 years old**

And as the seasons changed and flowers grew, so did them.

"Come Serena!" Aurora calls her twin from the pile of leaves she is buried in.

"Right behind you," Serena runs up from behind her and crashes into the pile next to her.

"Fall is pretty isn't it? The weather is perfect," Serena smiles as she picks up a leaf and plays with it.

"Yes, yes it is. But winter is prettier I think, because there's snow, ice, and a warm tea by the fire," Aurora says dreaming of winter as Serena shivers at the thought of being cold.

"Warm fire, warm tea, and blankets or not, winter is always cold, and I won't like it," Serena says truthfully as she catches a falling leaf from the tree above them.

"Well guess what?" Aurora smiles sitting up, "winter is the next season, and it's coming soon!"

Her twin picks up handfuls of leaves and throws them at her sister as they both laugh, now in a playful leaf fight.

"Just imagine, we'll be doing this with snow soon," Aurora laughs once more as her sister finally gives up.

**()()() **

Aurora and Serena walk further into the dark, snowy, moonlit woods with their cloaks wrapped around them.

They wondered about the world about them, and that what lay beyond the fearsome wall of thorns.

"We shouldn't be this far out here," Serena pulls back the hood of her cloak to tell her sister.

"But we are so close to this wall of thorns that we could only see from the distance," Aurora looks on in curiosity as she now stands right in front of the wall of thorns with her sister.

Serena walks along the side of it as her sister stays put in one spot, "It's huge."

Not too far away, but out of sight, are Maleficent and Diaval in his human form looking at them.

"Curious little beasties," Maleficent says observing them. Diaval observes as well, but is more to his own thoughts and shocked by how fast the years went by. The girls were once so tiny, and now they are young women wandering the woods alone. _Alone?_ He starts to get worried of their safety and forces himself to stop thinking of danger.

But also not as far away, is a small group of King Stefan's men who also wonder what lies beyond the wall of thorns.

"Shh!" A man shushes getting the attention of his working friend beside him. He points to a person wrapped in a cloak looking at the wall. "Is that her? Is that Maleficent?"

The both of them unsheathe their swords and stand up. But the sound of metal sliding against metal was heard by Serena.

Maleficent waves her hand turning Diaval into a wolf.

"Sister!" Serena runs to Aurora who puts her hood down. "I heard something, and it doesn't sound good," she whispers quietly.

The guards see the hooded figure push the hood back to reveal a girl, and they see another girl run up to her.

"Ugh. It's just some silly peasant girls," the other man grunts about to sheathe his sword before he hears a wolf howling.

All of the men stop working on cutting down trees and fooling with tools, and listen.

"Was that a wolf?" Aurora says about to look around with her sister, but doesn't because Maleficent blows some magic dust to them making them fall asleep and float in mid-air.

The fairy pushes them into the woods some before she starts walking to the men, who are now blocked by Diaval as a vicious black wolf on one side and her on the other.

"Is—is—is that her?" All of the men stutter. "Is that Maleficent!?"

They turn back and forth between the wolf and Maleficent not able to go run anywhere.

A couple of guards try walking past the wolf, but Diaval growls and snaps at them baring his teeth.

The men turn back to Maleficent who raises her hands up, which lifts the men from the ground in panic, and starts twirling them about in the air. The men are thrown into each other, some being knocked out unconscious, and many helmets fall on the forest floor. She then uses her magic to make them take their weapons out and start fighting each other, which results in some dying and the rest being badly injured.

She throws them finally against the trees which kills the unconscious men, and the badly injured ones.

Ending her magic, she walks to a helmet lying on the ground and hold her hand above it. It starts to get redder and hotter the closer she gets and quickly pulls away, realizing its iron; the metal that repels fairies.

Diaval walks up to her as she snaps her fingers turning him back into human. Noticing he's on all fours crawling and not a wolf anymore, he stands up and brushes the dirt off his hands.

"How could you do that to me?" Diaval says looking a little angry at her.

"You said anything I need," she defends.

"Yeah but not a dog," he growls brushing the dirt and snow off his coat.

"It was a wolf not a dog," Maleficent rolls her eyes.

"It's the same thing!" He raises his voice a little. "They're dirty, vicious, and they hunt birds!"

"Fine! Next time I'll turn you into a mealy worm," Maleficent says walking away from him as he follows still not finished.

"Well I'll be a mealy worm gladly! Anything but a filthy, stinky—" he was cut off because he was turned into a raven. He did caw some, so he did finish what he said to the little amusement of Maleficent.

After he flies away, Maleficent walks further to get her staff. The floating girls catch her eyes now remembering they were like that this whole time. She also remembers why they were here…

"I wonder.." Maleficent trails off.

**A/N: Hey, this was a long chapter and this seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry for the short delay, I had some writers block on what to do next, but then I got busy with my family, then I went to see the movie a second time SO now I have a better idea on what I'm doing, yay! And I have the dialogue memorized. **

**Lol, poor Diaval after the wolf stuff, I got a kick out of that scene with him and his conversation between Maleficent.**

**The next one will be when they wake up in the moors (Yay!) and it should be up either tonight or tomorrow (Yay!) I hope you liked this one, Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Wonder of the Moors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters. I only own my OC Serena. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! :) I'm so happy to know you all love it and think it's adorable. This story is great and fun to write and I hope it will never end… Maybe it won't...**

**Chapter 5: The Wonder of the Moors**

_After Diaval flew away, Maleficent walked further to get her staff. The floating girls caught her eyes now remembering they were like that this whole time. She also remembered why they were here…_

_"__I wonder.." Maleficent trailed off._

Now, using her magic, she pulls the floating girls from out of the trees and sets them behind her. When she starts walking, the girls float steadily behind her towards the Moors.

It seemed that time sped up as they got closer to the Moors. Probably because the fairy was secretly nervous and worried of the girls to do something they shouldn't.

"Bah!" Maleficent breaks into a little chuckle, "I'm there, they wouldn't dare, and they shouldn't."

Maleficent sees a good place to hide behind some thick trees as she walks across a path of grass, like a bridge, cutting across the huge moonlit lake.

The girls cease moving, but still float as Maleficent takes her place behind the dark trees. She then lets her hand gently fall down, letting the girls be gently laid down on the grass. Then she waves her hand making them wake up slowly.

Aurora was the first to open her eyes fully and take in her surroundings with a smile.

Serena wakes up seconds after her and looks around with a smile, but is worried of how they got here.

"Where are we, sister?" Serena asks her as they stand up now smiling brightly.

Aurora looks to her, "On the other side of the wall of thorns." Serena laughs lightly as they bend down to look at the iris blue water that also shines some pink and purple from the plants along the lake and the small plants on it, such as lily pads.

"It's so beautiful," Serena smiles letting her imagination take off on what else is here.

Soon after they stand back up, bright blue orbs in a group fly towards them. As they get closer, they realize the bright blue orbs are small flying, mermaid-like, fairies.

Aurora and Serena laugh as the blue fairies fly around them chirping happily.

One is brave to fly up to the twins and touch Aurora's outstretched hand with a giggle and a little curiosity of its own. But the tiny smile of the fairy soon fades when it looks past the twins and to the trees, where Maleficent is standing and watching them.

The blue fairy flies away with its group and disappears instantly.

"Odd," Serena whispers to her twin as they turn around and wonder what scared them off.

They are silent and only the sounds of the lake and creatures around them are the noise, like the singing of small voices in the distance, and the frog's loud croak.

"We know you're there," Aurora speaks with her friendly smile to the trees. "Don't be afraid."

Maleficent laughs behind the trees, "I am not afraid."

"Then come out," Aurora smiles once more. Serena is smiling too, but she is nervous and they shouldn't be around or talking to strangers.

"Then you'll be afraid," Maleficent says with a grin.

Aurora looks to her sister who gives her a brave reassuring smile and takes her hand.

"No we won't," Serena says to the mysterious person behind the trees. Maleficent raises a brow and steps into the shadows of the trees, and gradually makes her way into the light.

The girl's smiles go away and it's more silence for a moment.

"We know who you are," Serena says to the strange woman with a smile, losing all nervousness and worriedness.

Maleficent looks at them both, "Do you?"

"You're our fairy godmother!" Aurora says with her twin together with huge smiles, hardly containing their excitement.

More silence as Maleficent stands there, shocked, wide eyed, and dumbstruck.

"What?" She manages to speak.

"Fairy godmother," Serena says again. "You've been watching over us our whole life. We've always known you were close by."

"How?" Maleficent asks still stunned.

"Your shadow," Aurora answers this time. "It's been following us ever since we were small. Wherever we went, your shadow was always with us."

Before Maleficent could speak, a raven flew in fast and perched on a branch in between the girls and Maleficent.

The girls turn their head to the raven; most likely the raven that helped raised them.

"I remember you," Aurora says stepping closer to it and petting its head laughing, "Pretty bird!"

"And handsome bird!" Serena says with a laugh and her sister laughs with her. The raven caws enjoying the pets and the endearments.

_Spoiled bird _is what Maleficent thinks, "This is Diaval." She snaps her fingers and turns him into a man in a blink before the girl's eyes. The girl's step back, trying to let it sink in that it is a _he, _and it was a_ raven. _Now it's a _man_.

A man clothed in dark black pants, a black shirt that forms a deep v-neck because it isn't tied, black shoes, and a black trench coat. And his thick, slicked back, ebony hair.

"Hello Aurora. Hello Serena," Diaval says softly with a smile of his own.

_Handsome bird… _Serena thinks to herself blushing a light pink.

"I've known you both since you were little ones," Diaval says stepping closer to them. He takes Aurora's hand and places a kiss on it with a smile and Aurora giggles with a smile.

He looks at her and sees that her light blond hair, bright blue eyes, beauty, and bright smile still shines.

He turns to Serena and seemed to lose his breath a bit as he gently reaches for her hand. He notices her hair is not as dark as it once was, it is now a light brown, golden brown. And her eyes are a light brown as well, but not hazel, more like a golden brown as well.

He places a soft kiss on the back of her hand, never breaking eye contact with her nor losing his smile.

She gets a little pink blush just as Aurora did and smiles with a giggle.

He pulls away and steps back to where he was and looks at them. _They are fraternal twins, they are both unique, and have a beauty of their own. Serena is a little bit taller than Aurora._

The girls look around them once more, now with huge smiles.

"It's everything we'd imagine it'd be!" Aurora laughs, "Oh it's just so beautiful! I've always wanted to go—" she didn't get to finish because Maleficent blew magic on them both to make them fall asleep and float once more in mid-air.

Diaval's smile quickly faded away as they floated. The happiness in his eyes went away as well.

Maleficent walks past him with the girls floating behind her, back to the cottage.

He was looking at both of the girls sadly because they had to go, but his eyes kept drifting back to Serena.

He watches them float off as he stands where he is, lost in thought.

Maleficent makes it to the cottage and luckily the window is open. She sends the girls floating into their room and onto their bed gently. Once they are lied down, she pulls the blankets up with her magic to cover them.

The whole time, replaying in her mind of their short time in the Moors.

"Goodnight beasties," She whispers before she walks back to the Moors.

**()()()**

King Stefan sits back in a chair in a dark room. There is only one narrow window that shines moonlight on him, and the glass case that holds Maleficent's wings.

"You mock me," King Stefan spits having a conversation with the wings. He's becoming even more paranoid and delirious by the day.

"I know what you're doing," He whispers. "I know _exactly_ what you're doing."

"Sire," An advisor opens the door letting in the light of the dim torch lit hallway. "Your presence has been requested by the Queen."

"Leave me," the King whispers still looking at the wings.

"Sire, she is not well. The nurses fear that she won't make it through the night," the advisor adds.

The King still sits focused on the wings, and raises a finger to his lips "Shh. Can you not see we are having a conversation?"

The advisor uses all the energy he has to bow his head and step out, closing the doors, and leaving the King to himself.

"When the curse fails, Maleficent will come for me," King Stefan says once more. "And on that day, I will be ready."

**()()()()**

The next day, back at the Moors, Maleficent takes the girls closer to the lake to see the glowing fish swim in circles, leaving intricate patterns in the water.

"It's so beautiful!" Aurora says with a smile as both her and her sister touch the water.

Then other small fairies skate across the water, splashing up little tiny waves.

"That's amazing!" Serena says smiling. "They're so beautiful." Maleficent even lets a small smile form on her lips.

**()()()() **

As the days went by, Maleficent came for the girls at their cottage almost every day to take them back to the Moors.

One such night that changed Maleficent, still stands in her mind.

Aurora and Serena walk around a little pond where small, walking, elephant troll creatures snort like pigs, but they are friendly and extremely nice, and cute in their own way.

Maleficent sits on a rock with her staff in hand, and Diaval sits in some branches of a tree with his knees pulled up, both of them smiling at the girls.

One of those creatures handed Aurora a little flower shyly with a smile.

Diaval, once more looking back at Serena, who was handed a flower by one of the creatures as well, is at a lost for thought. He gets a flashback of their meeting when she was but 3 years old. When they were on a picnic in the field, he went to help her get flowers. He never forgot the flower handed to him by her with the biggest smile in the world.

He smiles at the thought and looks back up to see what he wasn't expecting.

Before Aurora could react, mud is splashed on her face. She turns around, losing her smile, and raises and eyebrow at the two trolls behind her who shrug and look sheepish.

Aurora then picks up some mud and throws it at the one who hit her with a laugh and smile as it falls back into the mud.

Serena gets hit on the neck by her sister who looks at her grinning mischievously.

"I see how it is," Serena gets the same look and picks up a handful of mud and throws it at her sister, who ducked, and the mud lands on one of the creatures.

Aurora laughs with her sister as mud is thrown back at the both of them. They all pick up more mud, breaking into a mud fight.

"Back to back," Aurora says with a laugh as Serena and her now stand back to back and throw mud together.

Somewhere towards the end of the fight, one of the trolls throws mud towards one of its friends before it ducks, and the mud hits Maleficent on her cheek, and she loses her smile.

There was utter silence, and the one who threw it tries to hide behind the rock ashamedly and worried.

But the silence was actually broken by someone unexpected, Diaval, who broke into loud and contagious laughter.

But his laughter abruptly ended when Maleficent used her magic and caked a whole lot of mud onto his face, completely covering it.

All of the trolls, the girls, and even Maleficent broke into laughter. Laughing with….happiness…. was something the dark fairy has ever done for a long time.

**()()**

After the mud fight, Maleficent showed the girls back to the lake where they can wash their faces. She even used her magic to create them clean dresses to change into.

After the girls washed their faces and hands, they changed into their unique dresses which glistened in the moonlight. Aurora has on a mahogany orange dress, and Serena has on a dark spring green one.

"I know I've been saying this a lot, but these are so beautiful," Aurora says looking down at her dress smiling.

"Thank you." The twins say together to Maleficent who bows her head.

"No need to thank me, girls," she answers walking off to think to herself.

"I'm going to go look around; you want to come with me?" Aurora asks her sister who shakes her head.

"No, I'll try to join you after I scrape some mud off my arm, I still see some. You threw a lot on me," Serena laughs as Aurora does.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"It's ok." Serena smiles and nods to her who walks off to explore some more.

After Diaval dried his face off, he walked and looked around for his mistress and the girls. He finally sees one of the girls, Serena; sit down on the bank of the lake.

His breathing quickens as he stops walking and looks at her.

"Why am I feeling this way? How is she doing this to me? I've never felt like this in all my life," he whispers to himself confused.

He walks to her and sees she is just scrubbing off some left over dirt from her arms. She doesn't see him standing next to her because she is concentrated on her arm.

"Hello Serena." He says her name and smiles when she jumps a little and looks up at him.

"Hi," she smiles, "I'm sorry; I didn't see you there before."

"It's alright, you're busy," he sits down next to her. "Were you able to get the rest of the dirt off?"

She laughs as she dips her hand in the water causing it to ripple, "Yes, in fact I just did, finally."

She pulls out her hand and slides it across the grass to dry it, "So, you're Diaval. You looked after us since we were very little?"

Her eyes meet his as he answers, "Yes, since you and your sister were just babies. None of you caused any trouble at all, except for wandering off with your sister one time when you were five and giving your guardians a fright."

"Which guardians, you and Maleficent or my aunties?" she asks.

Diaval smiles and answers, "Both."

Serena and he just look into each other's eyes that are both full of life, kindness, wonder, and spirit.

_His eyes gleam… _Serena wonders trying to remember where she saw them before.

"How?" Diaval speaks breaking her thoughts.

"How what?" she asks tilting her head a little.

_How do you make me feel this way? What is this feeling? I don't know if I like it or not _are all the questions that ring in Diaval's mind.

He moves closer to her side and quietly asks, "How… did you get to be so beautiful?"

She blushes red, "I don't know. I was told by my aunties that my sister and I get it from our mother, and it is a gift."

"It truly is," he says staring at her. She just noticed how close he moved next to her, but he's not that close.

"How did you get to be so handsome?" she asks with a smile and a shy giggle.

He laughs with her remembering her calling him that as a raven, "I don't know, maybe like you said, it's a gift. I need to ask you, do you remember—" he heard her laugh cease and he stopped speaking. Her eyes were closed and she was floating in the air.

Diaval looks to past Serena to see Aurora floating next to Maleficent who uses her magic to pull Serena to her. Unknown to Serena and Diaval, Maleficent was watching them both sit together and talk.

"Right," he sighs forgetting that its night and their time to go.

He watches Serena float away from him, and follow Maleficent back to the cottage, along with Aurora.

He looks back to the lake, and decides to lie on his back on the grass, and stare up at the dark, starlit sky. And he wonders about how he changes when he's around Serena.

**()()()()**

Maleficent tucks the girls into bed with her magic, but this time she stands in the room.

Her eyes have a new found emotion in them, love.

"I revoke my curse," she whispers with glossy eyes, "let it be no more."

She stares at the girls more in their beds, with small smiles on their faces as they dream.

"I revoke the curse, let it be no more," she says softly, but more clearly once more. Her yellow-orange magic pours from her hands as the green magic of the curse covers the forms of the girls.

"I revoke my curse!" She yells realizing it wasn't doing anything, "Let it be no more!"

Green and Yellow magic fly together in between the girls and her.

Hot tears stream down her face as she yells with more power and makes her magic stronger, "I revoke my curse! Let it be no more!"

"Let it be no more!" the magic gets brighter and brighter, but soon after, the yellow magic dims.

Her magic is not stopped by her, it ceases on its own. Only the green magic of the curse is left, and it covers the girls from head to toe.

Her jaw drops, hearing her own words of her curse echo in her mind: _It can never be broken.. No power on earth can change it…_

**A/N: Wow, this story seems to be going by fast, and it's only on the 5****th****chapter! This is where it starts to pick up some :D **

**King Stefan not going to see his sickly wife and being paranoid, the girls growing up and discovering the Moors, Diaval and Serena fluff, and Maleficent starts realizing her change of heart? This is getting intense already. **

**Next chapter should be up soon.**

**I hope you liked it, Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters. I only own my OC Serena. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! :) I'm extremely happy to get your reviews and be told what you think of it. You all brighten my day. I'm trying to keep this story as sincere and humble just as the movie was. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6: Questions **

On the next day, which is a sunny day, the twins are brought to the Moors by Diaval in his human form.

The girls and he chatted the whole way about what his dreams are and what he thinks of the Moors.

"What are your dreams Diaval?" Aurora asks him as they walk.

He thinks for a moment and soon grins, "Well, being a bird it's to find all the food I possibly can, that all vicious animals that hunt birds will be destroyed, and that nights won't be cold."

Aurora and Serena laugh at his humor.

"You don't like being cold?" Serena asks him as she looks ahead.

Once again when he hears her voice, his head turns right to her, "No, I don't like winter. Winters are harsh on birds. We try to avoid it as much as we can, but the only time we go out is for food, stay away from any threats, and to stretch our wings."

"You don't migrate?" Serena asks curiously.

Diaval shakes his head, "No, I've never left these lands. It's my home and it's all I've ever known."

Serena nods and smiles understandingly.

Aurora smiles, "You have a lot in common with my sister, besides my sister not turning into a bird as well, and being a man..." Diaval breaks out into laughter as Serena blushes.

"Fairy godmother!" Aurora smiles when she sees Maleficent waiting for them. The blond haired girl starts running further into the Moors.

"She's right, we do. I don't like the winter either," Serena says looking up at the trees casting light through the leaves.

He stops laughing, "Really?" She nods as they stop walking, making it into the Moors.

"I don't like being cold," she adds. Then she remembers last night talking to him. "Before I fell asleep, were you going to ask me a question?"

"Oh, yes. But I've forgotten it, but it's alright," he says. He really didn't forget, he just didn't think this was the right time to ask her what he was going to ask her last night.

Serena smiles, "Well, you can always come to me when you remember. I'll be here or somewhere," She laughs running towards her sister who called for her.

Diaval stays planted where he is and looks on as she runs to her sister.

"How and why am I feeling this way," he sighs quietly to himself. "Maybe I just need to rest some more, changing forms back and forth is pretty tiring." With that thought in his head, he walks off and climbs a tree to rest on a branch.

**()()**

Aurora and Serena laugh along with the group of blue and chirping fairies.

"I-I have no idea what they're saying, but why are we laughing?" Aurora says in between laughs.

"They must want to make us laugh and to be happy," Serena smiles at them making the fairies nod and giggle.

"Look! There she is," Aurora spots Maleficent walking down the path by them. The twins stand up and hurry towards her until they are on each side of her.

The dark fairy seems calm and distant today, but the girls don't notice this.

"Do all of the fair people have wings?" Aurora asks her curiously.

"Most do," Maleficent answers simply.

"Then why don't you?" Aurora asks, "The other fairies fly."

Maleficent finally turns and looks at both of the girls and answers quickly, "I had wings once they were stolen from me. That's all I wish to say about it."

"What color were they?" Serena asks. "Were they big?"

Maleficent smiles softly now at their questions. "So big they dragged behind me when I walked. And they were strong. They could carry me above the clouds and into the headwinds," She reminisces. "They never faltered, not even once. I trust them."

The twins asked no more questions for she seemed to be in her own thoughts. So they just left it at that. But they still wondered why her wings were stolen from her. And who would steal her wings?

**()()()()**

"Ahh!" King Stefan shouts as he sits up wide awake in his bed breathing heavily and sweating. He had a nightmare of Maleficent's painful cries and screams the morning she woke up to find her wings gone.

"She's coming. She's coming," he breathes.

He gets up instantly and dresses in his robes and goes down to where the blacksmiths work.

He grabs a bucket of water and splashes the sleeping guy's face, waking him up resulting in him coughing and spluttering.

"Where are your workers?" The King whispers demandingly.

"In their beds Majesty," the man answers.

"Get them back to work! We have no time to waste," the King demands more.

"They're exhausted sire. I'll have them back to work at first light," the man tries to reason.

"I need them back to work now," the King still says.

"In three hours," the man says softly. It's only three more hours till daylight. His workers need all the rest they can get.

The Kings expression softens, "Aye. Aye, it is only hours. So wake them up."

The man's eyes widen once more, he thought his King understood finally, "Sire?"

"So wake them up! And get them back to work now!" The King bursts loudly, frustrated, and angry.

"Aye, aye!" The man, who fell down in shock at his King's tone, and gets back up from the floor and runs down the halls."

"We don't have much time! Now!" The King calls after him.

**()()()()**

"Diaval." Maleficent calls up to him in the branches.

He jumps down with no problem, ready to do whatever she asks him to do, "Yes?"

"I noticed you've been being a recluse lately. Is there something wrong?"

He shakes his head, "No, not at all."

She looks closer at him, "I noticed you've been around one of the beasties more than the other. Serena, yes?" she asks him.

"Yes. We just seem to have some things in common and we became good friends," he answers simply with a smile.

His mistress smiles, "Well, that's good—"

"But there is something else," he adds honestly. She waits for him to continue. "I don't know what it is, but whenever I'm around her now I get these… feelings."

She raises a brow confused, "Feelings? You did say you two are friends, Diaval. It's probably those feelings."

"No, these are different. I know the difference between them. Friend feelings are what I feel towards you, at least I consider you my friend," He says.

Maleficent just stares at him silently.

He nods awkwardly, "Ok. The feeling's mutual. I have friend feelings towards both of the girls, but there's another strange feeling I only get with Serena, there's warmth and feeling of joy I guess. It's like a big explosion."

"You are a raven, Diaval. Being human now you get to feel all of these different things, and you don't know how to react to them or know what they are," she says.

"But what do you think they are?" He asks hoping for an answer to solve everything.

"It must be friend feelings with someone else other than me. It's a whole other person; it's getting to know someone else. It's normal," she answers as he nods a few minutes later. She walks off after leaving him to himself.

That was definitely not the answer he was expecting. He wants to believe her, but something is telling him that he shouldn't.

**()()**

Aurora and Serena reach out one of their hands to pet a flying creature that resembles a dragon, but it flies like a fish would swim. The creature comes up slowly and gently leans into their hands.

It smiles and leans in more, and purrs like a cat as the girls pet him with smiles.

"Aurora. Serena." Maleficent says sitting on a rock watching them. "Come here."

The girls walk away from the big creature and to their fairy godmother. The creature starts to follow the girls, but when it sees Maleficent, it flies away in the other direction scared.

"Sit," Maleficent gestures quietly to the space on the rock beside her. Both girls sit and look at her. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" The girls ask in unison. That never gets old to Maleficent, of them both talking at the same time. It's rather cute.

She looks at them both with worried eyes, "There is an evil in this world. I cannot keep you from it."

"We're almost sixteen, godmother. We can take care of ourselves," Aurora says smiling along with her sister as they sit up straighter.

Maleficent smiles, "I understand. B—"

"We have a plan. We came up with it not that long ago," Serena says smiling. "When we're older, we're going to live here in the Moors with you."

"Then we can look after each other," Aurora says proudly. Maleficent's eyes brighten at that and her red lips go up into an even bigger smile.

"You don't have to wait until you're older. You both can live here now," the fairy says softly.

The girls gasp and look at each other as they stand up.

"Then we will!" They both say at once smiling.

"We'll sleep in the trees…" Serena trails off dreaming with her sister.

"We'll eat berries and blacknuts, and all of the fair people will be our friends!" Aurora says hardly containing excitement.

Serena and Aurora hold hands, "We'll be happy here for the rest of our lives."

"We can tell our aunties tomorrow," Serena says as Maleficent laughs.

"Until tomorrow," the dark fairy says.

"I'm so excited!" Aurora squeals happily as she and her sister run back down the path to home.

But as they turn around, Maleficent's smile slowly disappears as she looks at the ground remorsefully.

**()()**

The girls run down the path heading towards the woods that will lead them home.

"Wait, Aurora," Serena says as she stops.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to go tell Diaval bye, and that we'll see him tomorrow," Serena says about to run to a different set of trees where she last saw him.

"Ok. But now that you mention him, I wanted to point out that each of our relationships with Diaval is different, I noticed," Aurora says looking at her sister.

"What do you mean?" Serena asks confused.

"He's a great friend to the both of us. But he seems to act different around you, and you act different around him."

Serena shakes her head, "I still don't know what you're saying. I don't—well I did maybe notice him closer to me, but—I don't know. Why would he act different around me?"

"I don't know either. We can talk about it later on if you want; it's just something I thought you'd want to know. I'll meet you there and tell Diaval I'll see him tomorrow too!" She says running off into the woods.

Serena runs the other way and heads to the other trees and sees him facing a tree with his head resting against it.

"Hi, Diaval," Serena says smiling as he looks up and turns around to see her.

He smiles, "Hello Serena. Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answers, "I'm fine. I just came to say bye for now. And to tell you that Aurora and I are going to live here in the Moors starting tomorrow." She finishes with a smile.

His heart seemed to beat faster, "Really? That's great news! I bet you both are excited."

"Yes we are!" Serena jumps a little and smiles wider. "We'll get to see our fairy godmother and you every day."

Diaval smiles softly and reaches for her hand, "That makes me excited as well, to see you every day." He places a kiss on her hand making her blush. He noticed the feeling it gave him, the happiness it gives him to make her blush. _Does that sound right?_ He thinks to himself. _She's beautiful.._ It was something that made him feel warm. This bugs him to no end, what could this be!

"And my sister," she adds but Diaval was still in his thoughts and he had to ask her, "What?"

"Excited to see my sister as well," Serena says again.

Diaval realized he never let go of her hand so he did, "Oh yes! You and your sister. So this isn't goodbye then? I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow," Serena smiles and twirls around. "Tomorrow is our birthday as well, that's when we'll tell our aunties the good news and we'll be sixteen." She says excitedly as she runs back down the path.

Diaval's smile quickly turns to a frown. _Their birthday? Isn't that when…_

"Yes, tomorrow will be… something," Diaval can hardly get his words out. How could he forget all about the curse! When he's around Serena and talking to her, it's like nothing else matters and all things bad are forgotten.

_She can't go to sleep. _He shakes his head. _None of them need to go to sleep. _But his thoughts kept going back to Serena.

He now remembers Maleficent telling him that she tried to undo the curse, but it didn't work because no power on earth can change it, except for true love.

_True love? Love? _He thinks to himself. That word seemed to cease all of his thinking and make him feel... warm. He sets off to find Maleficent and talk to her.

But he ends up running into her.

"Diaval come with me," Maleficent says to him as she walks down the path into the woods.

"Yes—" is all he could say before he was turned into a raven.

**A/N: I had no idea where to stop on this chapter, but this seemed like a good stopping point. So King Stefan is still being crazy and mean, Diaval is trying to interpret his feelings, there was Diaval/ Serena fluff, Maleficent being nice, and Aurora and Serena are about to come of age, actually young adults… or actual adults in that time period. Medieval times were crazy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters. I only own my OC Serena. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! :) I still can't get over all of the nice reviews! I'm overjoyed to know you all love it :)**

**Please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7: Finding Out**

"No, I don't think they'd believe that," Serena disagrees with her sister. The both of them are sitting in the woods discussing how to tell their aunties that they are going to live in the Moors.

Aurora paces back and forth in thought as her sister sits on a rock next to a tree.

Aurora smiles, "How about this: Aunties, we're almost sixteen and we need a life of our own."

As soon as she said that she shook her head, "No."

"We're trying to simply tell them, not break their hearts," Serena says.

Aurora nods and sighs, and thinks of another one, "We love you very much, but it's time to say goodbye."

"Ok.." Serena says nodding.

"You've been very good to us," Aurora adds.

"Except for the time you actually fed us spiders," Serena adds making both of them start laughing.

"We definitely can't forget that," Aurora says still giggling.

"How can we not?" Serena says getting the willies remembering it. But soon she freezes along with her sister and gasps.

"Hello," A boy says standing next to them with a friendly smile. The girls remain silent.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm on my way to King Stefan's castle and I'm hopelessly lost!" the boy exclaims with a little laugh. "Can you help me?"

Serena doesn't say a word for she is scared of this stranger.

Aurora only gasps again as he steps closer, making her fall back onto her sister who's sitting on the rock.

"Oh! I'm sorry—I," he says to the both of them as he helps Aurora up with a hand. But he stops speaking as he gets lost in her eyes… for a long time.

Serena stands up and comes up next to her sister.

He looks at the both of them, "Forgive me."

"It's that way," Aurora says finding her voice and points behind him.

The boy stares at her confused as they look into each other's eyes.

"The castle," Aurora adds.

"Oh," he says quietly, blushing embarrassed.

"What's your name?" Aurora asks when she sees he is going nowhere.

"It's Philip," he answers politely.

"Hello Philip," Aurora says softly. When she sees her sister not saying anything still, she nudges her.

"Yes, Hello," Serena squeaks out.

"What's yours?" Philip asks Aurora, not looking at the other girl.

"I'm Aurora, and this is my sister Serena," Aurora smiles nervously.

He smiles, "Hello Aurora. Hello Serena." Serena is reminded of Diaval. This is how he greets them every time—well, every day he sees them. Diaval always greets Aurora first, then he greets Serena with a lingering kiss on the hand, and his dark gleaming eyes would bore into her own.

Serena gasps quietly when Philip takes her hand and kisses it, but she notices it's not like Diaval's.

She sees him take Aurora's hand and place a lingering kiss on it, just like what Diaval does to her. And they stare into each other's eyes like…. She steps back in deep thought.

"Well it was nice meeting you and once again my apologies—" Philip says kindly and breaking the silence, "—for being such a clumsy fool."

"You're forgiven," Aurora replies kindly back.

"That's good," Philip sighs relieved, still smiling. "Well, I best be off then, goodbye."

Serena watches her sister follow Philip out to where his horse is as she slowly sits back down on the rock, thinking over what just happened.

Aurora runs back to her sister smiling.

"Are you alright?" Serena asks her.

Aurora just nods with an interesting smile on her face, one that Serena has never seen before.

"Let's get back to thinking on what we should say," Aurora trails off as her sister listens.

In some tall trees, Diaval, in his raven form, saw everything that just happened along with his mistress. He couldn't help but feel this boiling in the pit of his stomach when the boy kissed Serena's hand. But what was interesting was that Serena acted differently than her sister, who seemed to have caught the boy's attention more.

He caws at Maleficent and flutters in her face.

"Stop doing that," Maleficent tells him annoyed.

He caws again and keeps flapping his wings before she finally snaps her fingers and turning him into a man.

He breathes, "Well? That boy's the answer!"

Maleficent laughs, "No Diaval."

He stares at her, "Yes! True loves kiss remember? It can break the spell."

"True loves kiss?" She frowns, "Have you not worked it out yet? I cursed them that way because there is no such thing."

Diaval sighs, "Well, you may feel that way, but what about Aurora? That boy could be her only chance. It's her fate anyway."

"But what about Serena?" She reminds him. "The boy can't give both of them a true loves kiss, which is not real."

"I'll search the entire kingdom then for someone for her. And I will never give up until I do find someone," Diaval says gazing at Serena, who sits on the rock quietly touching the hand that the boy kissed her on.

_How could someone curse them like that? _He thinks to himself.

He saw Maleficent's hand start to lift up before he stopped her.

"Go ahead," he says. "Turn me into whatever you want, a bird or worm, I don't care anymore."

**()()()()**

"I still don't think that's how you use it, Flittle," Knotgrass says from the kitchen to her friend, who is slamming the rolling pin onto the dough like a hammer.

"Well, it works," Flittle says starting to roll the dough.

"I'm so happy we're leaving tomorrow," Thistlewit says cheerily as she walks in.

"You are not leaving tomorrow," Knotgrass says to her.

"Tomorrow is Aurora and Serena's sixteenth birthday," Thistlewit reminds her.

"King Stefan told us to take her back the day _after_ her birthday!" Knotgrass says.

Thistlewit frowns, "No! He said _on_ her birthday." Flittle shakes her head no silently in the back.

"No, the day _after_ her birthday," Knotgrass says getting frustrated. Flittle nods in agreement to this remembering the King said that.

Thistlewit takes some flour from the bowl Knotgrass is carrying, and throws it on her, "On!"

Knotgrass throws some back, "After!"

"On!"

"After!"

They keep throwing flour back and forth.

"On!"

"After!"

"Girls!" Flittle shouts trying to break it up.

"On!"

"After!"

"Stop!" Flittle says before Knotgrass throws flour on her. Flittle takes some too and throws some in Knotgrass' face, and turning her cheek blue.

"Oh!" Knotgrass exclaims as the other two fairies laugh loudly.

Their laughter and muttered curses are stopped abruptly when the twins walk in from outside.

"We need to talk to you about something," Serena says seriously but softly.

"Oh yes sweeties, what is it?" Knotgrass smiles as the three of them step closer.

The girls are silent as they see them covered in flour, and one of them literally blue in the face.

When they blinked, however, the blue was gone from her cheek.

"Sorry to have to tell you this, but we'll be sixteen tomorrow," Aurora says a little sadly.

But the fairies didn't notice it; they broke into smiles, giggles, and 'OH's!' as Knotgrass went to get a cake from the counter that they made for them.

"We're leaving home," Aurora says. The fairies jaws dropped.

It was all silence except for the cake that Knotgrass dropped onto the floor with a splat.

Knotgrass breaks the silence slowly, "See here young ladies. I have not spent sixteen years in this miserable hovel with these two imbeciles—" the other two fairies gasp. "-Shh! So that-So that you could ruin it on the last day. We are taking you two back to your father with—"

The fairies freeze up and their eyes widen.

Aurora and Serena's eyes widen as well.

"Our father? You told us our parents were dead," Serena says as the fairies sigh.

"I think you better come sit down," Knotgrass says softly.

**()()**

Serena and Aurora emerge from the house with tears falling down their faces.

"Are we—are we-" Serena chokes on her words.

Aurora takes her hand as they start running to go find their fairy godmother.

"Fairy godmother!" Aurora yells for her as they still run.

"I'm here," Maleficent says softly walking up to them. Diaval, in his raven form, perches on a nearby branch.

"When were you going to tell us that we're cursed?" Aurora says trying to control her tears.

"Is it true?" Serena chokes out. "Is it?"

Maleficent's eyes are tearing up as well, "It is."

"Our aunts said it was an evil fairy. I can't remember her name," Aurora breathes. "They said-" She looks down trying to remember. "It was.."

"Maleficent," Maleficent says softly.

Serena freezes her crying while Aurora looks up as she tears up again, "Is that you?"

"Are you Maleficent?" Serena asks.

Maleficent looks miserable and vulnerable, she didn't want to answer it. She steps closer and reaches out for them, and froze when they jumped back.

"No!" They both say crying. Diaval's heart shattered seeing them like that.

Serena couldn't take it anymore, so she ran back.

"Don't touch us!" Aurora exclaims looking away from her. "You're the evil that's in the world!"

"Come here—" Maleficent tries.

"It's you!" Aurora sobs before turning around to catch up with her sister.

Maleficent is forcing herself to not cry. She turns to Diaval, who sits in the tree waiting for her orders.

"Find the boy!" She yells.

He caws as he flies out of the tree and heads for the castle.

Aurora and Serena ride on a horse together, with Aurora holding the reigns and Serena sitting behind her, towards the castle.

**()()()()**

The girls are escorted into the castle by a tall man, who is thickly armored.

They hear men's voices as they enter, and as they turn the corner, there are men who are surrounding a table listening to one of them speak.

"Sorry to disturb your Majesty." The guard speaks loudly as he holds the two girl's arms.

All of the men turn to the guard with attention, except for the King.

"We found these ladies at the gate. They claim to be the princesses," the guard finishes as he lets the girls go.

King Stefan slowly turns around to face them, and not showing any emotion on his face.

The girls see this, so they step forward slowly.

"Father," Aurora says. "It's me, Aurora!" She decides to run up to him smiling and hugs him.

Serena comes up behind her, "And me, Serena!" She hugs him as well.

The King puts his hands on their shoulders, not saying anything for a long time.

The girls pull away, losing their smiles a little when he just stares at them.

"You two look just like your mother," he whispers with a father's love in his eyes, which quickly goes away. "They brought you back a day too soon! I told those three idiots!" The girls step back as he fusses at himself.

He looks to the guard who escorted them in, "Lock them up in their room."

"What?" Serena whispers as she is pulled off with her sister.

"Prepare the men! Maleficent's coming," the King says turning back to his men.

**A/N: This was a little rough and sad chapter to write. Philip finally made his appearance, I couldn't believe he was like only in two scenes of the whole movie. **

**I hope you all liked it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow, I'm starting to type it now. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: True Loves Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters. I only own my OC Serena. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! :) I actually got this chapter up faster than I expected... yay! I felt bad giving you all that short chapter last, so here you go! :) **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 8: True Loves Kiss**

"Oh, I can't believe it! We're small again!" Thistlewit squeals happily as all three of them, now actual fairies again, are flying over the treetops.

"And look at my feet!" Flittle squeals as well as she spins around in the air and kicking her feet up, "I love my tiny little feet!"

"Pay attention! We have to find Aurora and Serena!" Knotgrass yells. "Or the King will have our heads."

They stop laughing and look all around as they make their way towards the castle.

**()()**

"Is your finger hurting, Serena?" Aurora asks as she walks around the room and her sister sits on a chair.

"No, why would you ask that?"

Aurora shrugs, "Because mine is."

"Perhaps you accidentally brushed against something or a bee stung your finger while riding on the way here," Serena says.

"Maybe," Aurora mumbles looking at her finger. She doesn't believe it's stung.

"I can't believe he just locked us up like that, after so long and not seeing us," Serena says looking at the wall. "He didn't seem happy."

Serena looks down at her hand feeling a tingling sensation in one of her fingers now, "Ouch."

"He maybe just overwhelmed and busy," Aurora says rubbing her finger because it's irritating her.

Serena notices this and stands up looking around, "Too busy not to welcome his daughters after sixteen years? What could be more important to him than us?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I didn't get stung by a bee. My finger is acting strange," Aurora says looking at it.

"Mine too," Serena says looking at her own. This can't be right, but her veins are showing through her finger oddly.

"Serena!" Aurora yells.

"What!"

"You wouldn't respond, you were in another world," her sister says to her. "You weren't listening or responding."

"I'm sorry, it's just- it's hurting me," Serena says squeezing her finger, hoping the pain would go away.

"Mine is too. I tried opening the doors to get help, but they are locked," Aurora says before her head snaps to the walls.

Serena looks to the walls, and she couldn't tear her eyes from it.

Aurora felt along the curtained walls, and soon came upon the end of the curtain.

She pulled the curtain back to reveal a door.

She knocks on it and opens it to reveal a passageway and a maid.

Serena grabs Aurora's hand as they run past the woman and to where someone is telling them to go.

"Wait!" The maid calls after them as they run, "Princesses."

**()()()**

A horse, with Philip on it, gallops in the woods and soon stops when he sees a strange woman.

"I'm looking for a girl," He says to her with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Maleficent resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Of course you are."

She waves her hand, making Philip fall asleep on his horse.

"I need a horse," Maleficent thinks. She turns to Diaval, who is a raven sitting in a tree inwardly sighing.

_It's for the princesses… For Serena _he thinks to himself before he caws.

**()()()**

Maleficent turned Diaval into a black, feathered horse of some sort.

Now they ride, with Philip on his horse asleep, following them to the castle.

_Be ok girls…. Be ok…. Be ok Serena.. _Diaval keeps thinking to himself to make him go faster.

**()()()**

The girls slowed to a walk as they weave through empty hallways, and listening to a whispering voice in their minds. They have no control in the direction they're going.

They stop coming to the end of a hallway. Their eyes glow a surreal green when they turn their heads to a door.

_Aurora… _

_Serena…_

They walk to the door and Serena opens it to reveal broken and burned spinning wheels piled up from the floor to ceiling.

**()()()**

Now getting closer to sunset, Maleficent and Diaval get worried.

"Come on Diaval!" Maleficent shouts watching the castle get closer and the sun getting lower.

He uses all of his strength and power to run faster.

**()()()**

The girls walk down a short little path, and at the end of it, a broken spinning wheel is put together again by magic, and waits for them.

As Aurora walks straight up to it and Serena goes around the other side, they stare intently at it. They only break out of their trance to look at their finger once more.

_Serena… Don't look at your sister…. _A voice speaks inside of Serena's mind.

She nods, "Don't look…"

As she was looking at the glowing spindle and her finger, she didn't see Aurora prick her finger and fall to the floor asleep.

_Your turn…_

Serena lifted her finger and set it on the sharp spindle, which was a little wet with something. But as she touched the wet part, which unknown to her is Aurora's blood; her finger slipped and pricked the spindle ending the pain.

But it also made her sleepy and dizzy. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as they close, and she falls back onto a pile of broken spinning wheels, and not the floor like her sister did. Her head hit a wooden leg, making her unconscious and putting her into a deeper sleep…

**()()()**

Maleficent gasps as she felt the guilt and power of the curse wash away from her. Diaval slowed down, feeling something tear his heart, and he rears up on his hind legs.

"It's done," Maleficent whispers.

**()()()**

They make it to the castle after the sun set, and slowly walk up the steps, and take in the quietness around them.

"They pulled the guards," Diaval whispers, back in his human form, as he pulls a floating Philip in the air. "He's waiting for you in there. If we go inside those walls we'll never come out alive."

Maleficent looks up at the castle, "Then don't come. It's not your fight."

He lets go of floating Philip as he watches her walk away from him.

"Thank you very much," he mumbles to himself. " 'I need you Diaval. I can't do this without you Diaval.'"  
"I can hear you," Maleficent mutters back to him.

He sighs and grabs floating Philip as he follows his mistress.

**()()()**

"Look at them," the King looks down pitifully at his daughters in bed. "Look at what you've done."

The fairies flutter in the air at the foot of the bed ashamed of themselves.

"They are only sleeping!" Flittle gestures to them with a little smile to brighten the mood.

King Stefan's eyes widen, "They're only sleeping, you say? They're only sleeping… They're only sleeping forever!" He shouts. "And one's out cold!" The fairies eyes widen when he gestured to Serena, whose chest wasn't rising and falling much slower, not like her sister's, and has a cloth on her forehead.

"What about the kiss?" Flittle adds.

"Yes! True loves kiss!" Knotgrass adds smiling and purses her lips.

His eyes grow sad, "True love does not exist."

"But it's their only chance!" Flittle cries. The three pixies scream as the King swatted Flittle out the way roughly.

"Ah—Ow!" Flittle rubs her arm as the King storms out of the room.

**()()()**

Maleficent and Diaval weave through iron spikes that stick out in the walls outside.

Diaval gently weaves floating Philip through as well, only hitting his head once.

"Mistress," he whispers warning her to look out.

"Ow!" Maleficent cringes as one of her horns hit an iron spike. She gets back up slowly with her staff and keeps walking.

When they make it inside the castle, it still seemed clear. Only one or two maids would walk by, but they would easily hide behind curtains, which were everywhere.

As they go around the corner, they see a guard in front of the room they need to go in.

They push themselves up against the wall and behind a curtain to stay hidden.

Maleficent motions Diaval to let go of Philip, so he does.

Philip floats into the middle of the hallway, getting the guard's attention and make him grab the hilt of his sword.

But the guard stares stunned and wide eyed at this strange magic.

He walks closer, and he soon recognizes the boy floating as Prince Philip. Before he reaches out to him, Maleficent whacked him with her staff, knocking him out.

She giggles to herself and walks to the room with Diaval slowly following her with floating Philip.

**()()**

"What are we going to do!" Flittle exclaims.

"We can't give up can we? Come on, come on!" Knotgrass thinks and encourages her friends.

"But we don't even know where to start!" Thistlewit whines as she sits down on the ground with her legs pulled up to her. "True love doesn't just fall from trees, you know?"

They heard a suspicious thud and clatter outside the door. The fairies pull the big door open to reveal a boy on the ground.

"I'm embarrassed to say, but I don't know where I am," Philip says standing up.

"In King Stefan's castle," Thistlewit smiles as she twirls her hair seeing he's rather cute.

He looks around where he is, and soon smiles, "This is where I'm meant to be! Though I cannot recall how I got here."

The fairies' eyes widen.

"Why have you come?" Flittle asks him.

"My father sent me to see the King," Phillip answers.

"Who is your father?" Knotgrass asks with a raised brow.

"King John of Ulstead," Philip proclaims.

"A prince!" All three fairies say in unison. They fly to him and start pulling him into the room. Flittle even kicked his back to make him walk faster.

Maleficent and Diaval sneak in quickly and quietly. They hide behind a changing screen which luckily allows them to see through it and still remain hidden.

"Aurora," Philip recognizes her as she sleeps in her bed next to her sister.

"He knows her," Thistlewit says. "Do you know the other one?"

Philip looks to Serena, "Yes, she was with her sister when I met her, but I can't remember her name."

"It's Serena, and she's unconscious," Flittle says.

Diaval froze and lost his breath hearing that. Maleficent heard his sharp intake of breath and told him to be quiet. But she was shocked too.

He looks at her through the screen, wanting to run up to her and be by her side. And tell her everything will be alright.

"Will she be ok?" Philip asks concernedly.

"We hope so," Thistlewit says going to pat Serena on the head.

Knotgrass flies in front of Serena, "Focus on Aurora!"

"Well!" Thistlewit gasps as she tends to Serena.

"Is she sleeping?" he asks the fairies.

"They're trapped in an enchantment," Knotgrass tells him.

"Do you think she's beautiful?" Flittle whispers to him.

"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Philip smiles looking down to Aurora.

Thistlewit comes up next to her friends, "Do you want to kiss her?"

"Very much," he says.

"Go on then!" Knotgrass tells him.

"But no, I barely know her. I only met her once." He says.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? Kiss her! Go on..." Flittle says getting impatient.

He starts to lean forward but pulls back, "An enchantment you say?"

"Ugh! Kiss her!" All three fairies shout at him.

He looks at Aurora for a moment before he pushes some hair gently off her face. He leans in slowly and gently presses his lips on hers.

He pulls away slowly, seeing that she hasn't changed.

She's making no movement or showing any sign of waking up.

"You didn't do it properly!" Knotgrass shouts at him. "It's supposed to be true loves kiss!"

"I was certain he was the one!" Flittle adds as they all drag him out, and kick him once more out the door.

"What are you doing?!" Philip shouts.

They ignore him. "We have to keep looking!" Knotgrass says as they close the doors.

"I told you," Maleficent says sadly to Diaval as they both step out from behind the screen.

Diaval doesn't go to them; he stays back in a dark part of the room, watching them sadly and wishing he could do something.

She walks up to their bedside and looks down at them with tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't know how to ask for your forgiveness, because what I've done to you is not forgivable," Maleficent whispers. "I was so lost in hatred and revenge. Sweet Aurora, Sweet Serena, you two stole what was left of my heart. And now I've lost you forever."

Diaval heard these words, and he thought of it, _They stole what was left of her heart? It sounds like what Serena did to me, she stole my heart ever since—_His eyes widen realizing what he just thought.

He couldn't stop thinking it, _Serena stole my heart… That's why I'm feeling this way?_

She leans down and places a kiss on Aurora's forehead. She walks around slowly to Serena's side and removes the wash cloth from her forehead, and places a kiss on it as well.

"I swear, no harm will come to you both, as long as I live," she chokes on the last word as a tear streams down her face. "And not a day shall pass that I don't miss your smiles."

She looks up at Diaval, who has a tears forming in his eyes as well, but also seems very stunned about something.

But she pays no mind to him as she glances back at the girls, and sees they are not waking up.

She turns around to leave after one last look before someone spoke.

"Hello godmother," Aurora says softly as she wakes up.

She turns around with a wide smile as happy tears spill out, "Hello beasty!"

Aurora smiles back and giggles before she turns to her sister beside her, who didn't wake up.

Maleficent's smile fades away again, until she notices, "She's breathing more. But she's not waking up."

**A/N: Whoa, 2 updates in one day! yay! But cliffhanger! Sorry! This is a longer chapter than the last one. I need to head off to bed, I'm super tired.**

**Please Review! :) Next update tomorrow afternoon still! **


	10. Chapter 9: Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters. I only own my OC Serena. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! :) **

**Please enjoy **

**Chapter 9: Light and Darkness**

_She turns around to leave after one last look before someone spoke._

_"__Hello godmother," Aurora says softly as she wakes up._

_She turns around with a wide smile as happy tears spill out, "Hello beasty!"_

_Aurora smiles back and giggles before she turns to her sister beside her, who didn't wake up. _

_Maleficent's smile fades away again, until she notices, "She's breathing more. But she's not waking up."_

"What do you mean breathing more?" Aurora asks as she sits up slowly.

"She was unconscious; she fell and she hit her head," Maleficent says going to Serena's side. "She's better than she was seconds ago which is good. She could open her eyes but she's not!"

"Maybe she will awaken slower, since she hit her head," Diaval says coming next to Serena.

Aurora knows that her godmother loves her sister too, but why wouldn't she wake up?

Aurora gets closer to her sister and places a sweet and sisterly kiss onto her forehead, "I love you, sister. Please wake up."

Diaval smiles at this when he sees her sisterly love. He always wished he had a brother or sister to love, someone to love like a friend, or something more. He looks at Serena's sleeping form and his heart dropped to his stomach.

"I said I love her, she stole what was left of my heart just as you have Aurora," Maleficent says tearing up again.

"You kissed my forehead, right godmother? Just like hers?" Aurora asks.

Maleficent nods, "Just like hers."

"So true love is real—" Aurora starts before Diaval interrupts.

"Yes, yes it is," Diaval says dreamily. "I knew it."

"Shh!" Maleficent hushes him trying to listen to Aurora.

Aurora continues, "—since you kissed her, she started breathing better again and is coming close to waking up. There must be someone else." She looks at her sister thinking as she stands up from the bed and walks to Maleficent's side.

"There is," Diaval exclaims feeling that great warmth in him. All heads turned to him. "I love her."

Aurora smiles big while Maleficent stands there shocked once more.

"Is that what you meant by those strange feelings? You didn't know if it was love?" Maleficent asks him.

Diaval nods, "But now I know. At least we know true love exists. I knew it." He then sighs nervously, "It's all or nothing."

Maleficent and Aurora step back as he steps closer to Serena.

He sits on the side of the bed and thinks of what to do. He decides to start to rub his thumb across her hand as he looks at her sleeping face, "We've been through a lot Serena. I've been with you since the very beginning. And I enjoyed every minute," He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small white flower, and puts it in her hands. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl."

Maleficent gasps silently remembering that the flower was given to him long ago by Serena.

Both of his hands rest on top of hers that hold the flower, "Even though that was the first time we met face to face, and you may not remember it, I always will. For it was the day you stole my heart. Now that you're older, and I've gotten to know you, it has grown into something more."

He strokes her cheek gently with the back of his hand, and gives a nervous laugh, "It's scaring me a little, and I'm not used to all these feelings. But what scares me more is I may not be able to see you smile again, and hear your laugh. Get to hear your voice."

He cups her cheek with his hand, and starts leaning down slowly, looking at her face and rose petal pink lips. He rests his forehead against hers, and closes his tear filled eyes as he hovers above her mouth and whispers, "Please, wake up."

He presses his lips on hers real gently afraid he'll do something wrong, for he never kissed anyone in his life! He never had lips before.

He puts every memory, every moment, and all this love for her into this one quick and small kiss. Though to Diaval, the kiss seemed to last forever.

"Please," He whispers before he pulls away, opening his eyes as a tear falls down his cheek to see she is still the same.

One of his hands stays on her cheek as the other engulfs her little hands that hold the flower.

He felt her hands tighten around the flower making him freeze. He looks back to her face to see her golden brown eyes look up at him.

"Serena," He says her name with a whisper.

"I- I remember you. We've met before," She says softly as he starts to smile. "I walked with you once upon a dream."

She looks down at her hands, which are covered by his warm ones. He moves them and she sees the small flower she saw long ago, and in her dream.

"You remember?" He asks her.

She nods as she starts to sit up slowly with Diaval helping her.

"How could I forget?" She says making him laugh a little.

Her hand reaches up to his cheek, gently stroking it, and floats along his unique scars.

"I knew it was you," she says before Diaval pulls her closer to him.

"I love you, Serena. You stole my heart," he says.

"As you've stolen mine. And I love you too Diaval," She says as they both smile, and soon giggle remembering the other people in the room.

They stand up as Maleficent and Aurora walk up to them.

"Fairy godmother!" Serena smiles as Maleficent pulls her into a hug, and she hugs tightly back.

"I love you too," Serena says smiling up at her.

"I know, beasty," Maleficent smiles down at her with a mother's love in her eyes. She pulls Aurora into their hug, "I love you both."

She pulls away as Aurora and Serena hug.

"Now you know what I mean when he acts different around you?" Aurora says making all of them laugh.

"Yes I do," Serena answers with a giggle as they pull apart and she meets Diaval's eyes which shine with a new found light; true happiness and true love.

**()()**

Maleficent, Aurora, and Serena walk down the steps to the doors that lead out as Diaval flies above them.

They stop on the last step and look around the empty throne room noticing the silence.

"Are we going back to the Moors now?" Aurora asks as she holds her sister's hand, after her sister placed the white flower in her hair above her ear.

"If that is what you wish," Maleficent smiles to the girls who smile back.

Maleficent looks around once more before she steps out and walks across the floor. The only light in the room is the moonlight that shines through the tall windows.

Diaval flies around the room flapping his wings as Aurora and Serena start following their Fairy godmother.

Then there was a loud boom as a net of iron chains falls above Maleficent, trapping her.

"Ah!" Maleficent screams in agony because of the chains burning her skin.

The doors on the sides open, as men in armor run to her with weapons and shields.

"Stop! Stop!" Both of the girls scream running to pull off the men who are pulling on the next and prodding her.

The man pushes them back and one grabs Serena, seeing her get out of the other mans grip, and throws her on the ground.

Diaval sees this and caws angrily as he flies down to attack the guard, making him scream.

Maleficent starts getting dizzy and losing her sight as she lies on the ground with the iron net above her.

She sees Diaval flying above the guards and flapping his wings towards her, "Into a dragon," she snaps her fingers before closing her eyes for just a moment to regain some strength.

The girls are pushed back and forgotten by the guards, and they can't get through them when they try again.

"Whoa," Aurora exclaims as the both of them watch Diaval turn into a huge dragon.

As soon as he can see everything underneath him, he grins and breathes out fire, and pushes the guards back.

He lifts the iron net off of Maleficent with his claw and throws it behind him against the barred gate, which is in front of the window, which breaks from its own chains and falls on the thrones smashing them.

His roar booms through the room as he lets out more fire, making the men yell in terror.

Maleficent stands up and tries to dodge arrows and spears, but she ends up falling back on the ground from dodging weapons.

Diaval breathes out more fire, and men throw their weapons at him. They throw a thick chain over his back and another one over his mouth, pinning him down.

His tail is still free, however, and he lobs it around, knocking down men while emitting low growls.

The girls scream as weapons are being thrown around close to them, fire is everywhere, and they don't know where to go.

"Run girls!" Maleficent shouts to them.

The sisters hold hands as they get a chance to run back up the steps.

The men surround Maleficent and raise their iron shields. Diaval tries escaping the chains to get to her, but no use. His roar echoes throughout the room.

Maleficent looks all around her, and sees no way out, but a figure walking towards her catches her eyes.

The figure is covered in armor from head to toe, with an iron chain whip.

He walks into the circle and takes off his mask as he faces Maleficent.

Diaval breathes more fire and tries fighting the guards off, but still can't get free.

The men holding the iron shields, and forming a circle around their King and Maleficent, start thumping the shields on the ground up and down like drums.

King Stefan cracks the iron chain at Maleficent and it wraps around her waist making her cry out. He attempts throwing her against one of the iron shields, but she falls just before it.

Maleficent moans as she lies on the ground and starts getting disoriented when the men start slamming their shields to the ground in harmony. Iron repels fairies, so having around twenty iron shields surrounding her and thumping the ground with a thud, she gets a ring in her ears, and starts to feel faint for it is too much.

King Stefan clenches the chain tightly in his hand as he stares down at her with hatred and venom. But she looks up at him with tears, pain, and vulnerability in her eyes.

Just when she was going to give up, Stefan shouts, "Enough!"

She looks up at him, trying to get her vision focused.

"How does it feel to be a fairy creature without wings?" He spits. "In a world where you don't belong!"

He lashes the chain at her again; it wraps around her waist, and throws her above his head making her land on the platform of the King's Throne.

**()()**

"This way!" Serena says as they find another hallway after they went halfway up the steps.

They approach a door and open it making it creak. They walk in slowly when they see a tall object covered in the center of the room.

"What is it?" Serena asks. Aurora shrugs and goes up to the covered object and pulls down the sheet to reveal a glass case.

Aurora wipes her hand on the dirty glass and peers through it hearing movement.

Her eyes widen as she turns back to her sister, "Help me, quick!"

Serena runs around the back of the glass case to push it down.

The case falls onto the floor with glass shattering everywhere, but something flies out of it.

"It's her stolen wings," Aurora says as they watch the wings fly up into the air and shake off the shards of glass.

"Hurry! Let's open the door wider!" Serena says running to the door with her sister and pulling it open allowing the wings fly out.

**()()**

Maleficent sits on her knees upon the steps as King Stefan approaches her with a sword pointed towards her ready to end it all.

She looks left and right for anything to defend herself with, but she finds nothing and can't move.

"Agh!" Stefan charges towards her and Maleficent's eyes widen as she gasps.

She freezes in place and falls forward. King Stefan's eyes widen as well, but in shock.

Maleficent smiles as she stands up on her feet and expands her wings that have come back to her.

The whole room silenced as she flaps her huge wings making her hover once more in the air

"Kill her! Kill her!" King Stefan yells to his men who start throwing spears and shooting arrows at Maleficent, who ducks, dodges, and swats away with her wings.

She flies up into the air, flying all above the men dodging weapons. Her wings break the chains that hold Diaval down, and let him free. He flings around his tail as his roar rumbles like thunder.

King Stefan chases Maleficent from the ground, and successfully throws the chain up at her and it wraps around her ankle.

"Agh!" She grunts using all of her strength to not be pulled down.

"Shoot her!" He yells to his men as he pulls the chain down.

"Ugh!" She still manages to dodge weapons with the help of her wings to swat them away, but she still gets scrapes and cuts on her face and hands.

She flaps her wings once more and pushes herself forward, dragging King Stefan all along the ground.

King Stefan yells as he is dragged in between men that move out of his path. Meanwhile, Maleficent looks for a way out.

And she does. She flies headfirst towards the window, and spirals through it like a screw.

Bursting through the window to outside, with shards of silver glass flying, she drags King Stefan through it all and into the fresh, night air.

She finds a tower and drops Stefan on it first, making a clatter as his armor hits it. She lands slowly onto it and leans down to tear off the iron chain from her ankle, and throws it to the side.

Stefan stands up ready to attack her, but she beats him to it. She slams him in the gut and shoves him against the wall with force, and pins him to it while staring him in the eyes with her glowing green, venomous ones.

She sees the vulnerability in his eyes that was hers not so long ago, so she loosens her grip as her eyes stop glowing and lose all evil.

"It's over," She spits at him, shoving him one last time against the wall.

He wheezes and pants heavily, looking worn out and beaten up.

She turns away from him and steps up onto the edge of the tower about to fly off, but Stefan still has his goal set in stone.

He cries running up behind her with his chain thrown back around her, and pulling her wings back.

"Agh!" She jumps off the tower, pulling him with her, and fall straight down.

She gets free from his grasp after a lot of kicking and punching, and lets her wings pull her up as she watches him fall the rest of the way.

She turns her head, not wanting to see the impact. But when she hears his voice no longer, she turns her head and looks down on to ground at his still body.

She floats down to the ground, and stands looking at his lifeless form with no emotion left towards him but pity.

**()()**

Aurora and Serena go down the steps back to the King's throne room and see all the injured men getting help, and the well ones are looking out the window.

"He's dead," one of them who looks like the leader, says.

"Who is?" Aurora asks curiously making the all the guards turn around and look at the two girls.

"Princesses," one of the guards breathes. "I don't know what you'll think of it, but your father… the King is dead."

The girls were silent, but didn't have any sadness etched on their face. They looked down and just let it sink in.

"Are you alright your majesties?" a man asks them making the girls look up.

"We honestly found out yesterday he was alive," Serena says.

"We never knew him," Aurora says taking her sister's hand.

Maleficent pushes open the big doors and flies in landing in front of the men who look at her with hands rested on their weapons.

The girls smile and run up to her and hug her tightly. The men see this and relax a little, but still have their hands on their weapons.

"You got your wings back," Serena smiles making Maleficent smile.

"I can't believe our father stole them from you," Aurora says.

Maleficent sighs, "But I have them back now. That's in the past," she smiles, but loses it slightly when she looks at the men seeing where their hands are.

The leader looks at her, realizing she's not what she was years ago. He takes his hand off his weapon and bows his head to her. The other men follow instantly after, doing the same.

The girls smile at this and look up at Maleficent who bows her head back to them. The men then start spreading out and going their own ways.

"Wow," Maleficent whispers before she hears loud footsteps approaching from behind her.

She snaps her fingers turning the dragon back into Diaval in his human form.

He falls to his knees and breathes heavily, "I breathed fire. You turned me into a dragon, I wasn't expecting that."

Serena runs up to him, falling to her knees in front of him, "You were amazing. But are you ok?"

He looks up into her eyes and smiles, calming his breathing down, "I'm great. What about you? I saw the man that pushed you down."

She shakes her head, "That was nothing, and I'm fine. I'm great," she smiles.

Diaval and her stand up together and walk to Maleficent and Aurora who are waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" Maleficent asks them.

"Back to the Moors?" Serena asks.

Maleficent smiles as Aurora nods with a smile as well.

They leave the castle to head back to the Moors, but also to let the men get their injuries fixed, cleaning up the debris, and in other words recover and regroup.

"My lady?" Diaval holds his hand out to Serena, which she takes as they walk down the steps.

Now that it's early in the morning but still dark out, Philip walks outside, walking around the men who pick up their King's body to bring him in, and spots Aurora walking away.

He wanted to call out to her, but decided not to, because he knew he'd see her again.

Maleficent turns around about to snap her fingers turning Diaval into a raven like usual, but she stops seeing Serena and him together content.

She smiles as she puts her hand down and continues walking with Aurora next to her, and Diaval and Serena following.

**A/N: 1…2…3.. Aw! Did you love this one? This was very epic to write! :) Sorry for not updating yesterday afternoon like I said, but something important came up and I couldn't update. **

**There is still one more chapter! :) And most likely an epilogue I'm still thinking over how I'll write that.**

**So it's not over yet! Please Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 10:The End is Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters. I only own my OC Serena. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! :) **

**And the Kingdom of the people have no name at all, SO I came up with one. The Kingdom where King Stefan's castle is is called 'Armistad'. Once again, I came up with it, it originally has no name. And in the movie Maleficent, Philip's Kingdom was given the name 'Ulstead'. **

**Please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10: The End is Just the Beginning**

Aurora and Serena sit on a rock under a tree as they watch Maleficent fly in the distance.

"Maleficent took off her crown," Serena says to her sister, breaking the silence.

"Maybe she doesn't want to rule anymore. Now the Moors and the Kingdom has no ruler now," Aurora says softly looking at Fairy godmother in wonder.

Serena looks to her, "There's us, we are the King's daughters. We should be able to rule, I guess."

"There can only be one ruler though I think," Aurora says.

"Well, you can be their Queen," Serena smiles to her as Aurora laughs.

"I was about to tell you the same!" She smiles.

"Let's not worry about it now, Maleficent will help us," Serena says as they look back to her.

She flies above the wall of thorns and tears them down.

"Where did Diaval go?" Aurora asks curiously.

Her sister shakes her head, "I don't know." Serena takes the small white flower out of her hair and holds it in her hands.

"What did you mean by that you walked with him once upon a dream?" Aurora asks.

Serena smiles, "While I was… unconscious, I was dreaming and remembering. I now have a memory of when I was very little when I gave this flower to him. And the dream was him and I together, dancing on clouds. We were happy."

Aurora reaches over and holds her sisters hand with a smile, "You found it, sister. You've found true love."

Serena grips her hand back with a smile, "I hope you find it as well, you deserve to find it and have it."

The rest of the day, the two sisters sit together and talk, laugh, and smile some more.

**()()()**

Aurora and Serena walk together into the Moors dressed in ravishing, shimmering gold dresses.

Maleficent invited the girls to see how the Moors have been once, long ago, when she was but a child and her heart was bright. But now, it was again.

But that was not all.

Aurora and Serena step up onto a raised platform with Maleficent and Diaval standing with them in front of all the fair creatures.

Maleficent wears her long brown robes with her brown hair cascading down her back and onto her wings, catching rays of sunlight.

Diaval wears formal black attire, a buttoned up shirt left unbuttoned, and a black over coat trimmed in silver.

"There they are! Hurry up they're waiting!" Knotgrass whispers to her friends as they fly over to them with two crowns of golden laurel leaves.

"Wait for me!" Thistlewit calls before they finally make it to them.

"We present these crowns to our little Aurora and Serena for we have sacrificed the best years of our—" Knotgrass is silenced by a look given by Maleficent. "Nevermind!"

The fairies hand Maleficent the two crowns, and she hands one to Diaval.

Maleficent puts the first crown onto Aurora's head and places a kiss on her forehead with a smile. Diaval hands Maleficent the other crown, and she repeats the same with Serena.

"Our Kingdoms have been unified," Maleficent says smiling at the girls before she turns to the creatures of the Moors. "You have your Queens: Queen Aurora of the Moors, and Queen Serena of Armistad."

The girls turn facing the creatures smiling. Everyone hailed, applauded, and beamed with joy at their new rulers.

Aurora catches Philip's eyes as he looks at her smiling. He stands off to the side applauding with everyone else.

Maleficent walks down the steps of the platform and starts walking towards the trees. Diaval sees her go and catches up to her.

"Where are you going?" Diaval asks her curiously.

"I don't know Diaval, I'm just going to fly and see where my wings take me," she says turning around to face him. "I—don't know if I ever told you thank you for being my wings when I had none. And thank you for helping me with tasks."

Diaval's eyes widen, wondering where all of this is coming from, "Of course, you're welcome. You saved my life remember?"

"Yes, I do remember. You were there for me through it all. Now, you are no longer my humble servant," She says slowly. He slowly nods; a little sad that it's all over, but then he remembers it's not.

"You are a raven. But Serena needs you now Diaval for you two love each other," Maleficent says.

He nods, "Yes, we do. But I'm—I'm naturally a raven. I'm not supposed to be a man. I want to be with Serena, but I don't know how to be a man. Am I good for her? Am I good enough?"

Maleficent steps closer to him, "You are good for her, in fact you are great for her. I can't imagine anyone else with her. You and I both know that you'll protect her, care for her, be there for her, and love her. As well as making her happy and laugh," she smiles. "That is a man, and what a great man you are."

She holds out her hand to him and sets a charcoal grey ring with a green stone on the center in his hand.

"What is this for?" He asks curious once more.

"In times of danger and trouble, you can put the ring on and transform into a raven, a wolf, a horse, or a dragon," She explains.

Diaval smiles at all of this, "Thank you, Maleficent." She bows her head to him in return and walks away.

Before she flew away, she tapped her finger above the surface of the lake.

Diaval looks at the ring and puts in his pocket when he hears footsteps, and smiling when Serena walks up to him.

"I was wondering where you went," Serena smiles letting him take her hand and place a kiss on it.

He smiles. "It's alright I just went for a walk, my Queen," he says making her laugh.

"Well may I join you?" She asks.

"You most certainly may," he takes her hand, and holds it as they walk along the path that interestingly ended. They walked around a big tree and ended up walking to the edge of the lake.

"That's weird, it wasn't like this before," Serena says stepping closer to the edge, and ends up falling. But Diaval catches her.

"Why aren't we wet?" She looks below her and touches the surface of the water as it just ripples. However fish still stick their heads out to breathe.

Diaval is standing on top of the water just as befuddled as she is, "Maleficent maybe did something to it."

Serena goes to stand up, with Diaval holding on to her, and she starts walking on top of it.

She smiles twirling around, "Amazing!" As she was twirling around, Diaval reached for her hand and spun her, making her laugh and him smile happily.

They look into each other's eyes wondering what to do next. Serena places his free hand on her waist, and holds the other one and starts leading him into a dance.

Diaval laughs, "I never thought that the first time I'd dance would be on water."

Serena giggles smiling, "Me neither, especially with a man, my true love. It's special."

Diaval stands straighter and pulls her closer to him, "It is special, very special."

They danced above the water for the rest of the day, and the creatures of the Moors soon saw them and laughed and clapped. Aurora and Philip even shared a dance above the water laughing.

Knotgrass and Flittle flutter in the air watching them dance as Thistlewit cries.

"What's wrong?" Knotgrass asks her.

Thistlewit smiles, "I just love happy endings."

Unknown to them all, Maleficent stands on a high tree branch smiling and looking down on them all.

She soon shoots up into the air and soars above the clouds. She spreads her arms and wings out, taking in the wind and sunlight before she flies off once more through the clouds, letting her wings lead her.

**A/N: This was the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! :) **

**The epilogue will be posted soon. And yes, I am planning on a sequel ;) It will be announced after the epilogue :D Please review! :)**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters. I only own my OC Serena. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! :) **

**~ Epilogue ~ **

The trumpets sound off in the Kingdom of Armistad. The people crowd into the throne room to see the coronation of their new rulers with excited faces.

The whole castle is in the process of being redecorated. There was hardly any light at all being let in, and now there is. And stained glass windows add color to all the rooms.

Queen Aurora of the Moors stands in the front with Maleficent standing beside her as they look up at Serena and Diaval on the platform.

Serena steps forward in her dark purple dress that is so long it trails behind her as she walks. A golden crown with diamonds embedded in it is placed on her head.

The man who places it on her head takes her hand and smiles, "We have Queen Serena!"

Everyone claps, gasps at her beauty, and smiles.

Diaval steps forward next and kneels onto his knee as the man places a golden crown on his head, with emeralds embedded in it.

Diaval stands up and faces the people with his lips turned up into a gentle smile.

"We have King Diaval!" The man announces as more applause continues. The two rows of guards, who line up on each side along the center, turn around facing the King and set their spears down with thuds.

Diaval and Serena hold hands and smile towards the people as the man announces once more, "All hail the King and Queen!"

"All hail King Diaval! All Hail Queen Serena!" The audience says in harmony with smiles and more clapping and cheering afterwards.

Diaval and Serena find Maleficent and Aurora, making them smile even more.

Diaval leads Serena to her throne and sits her down before he sits in his and announces with a smile, "Let the festivities begin!"

Everyone cheers once more and start bringing out tables, food, drink, and even music celebrating their new King and Queen whom they love and respect already.

**()()**

The weeks following, another celebration occurred. Diaval and Serena were finally married becoming husband and wife.

Philip and his father, King John attended this along with his people, and the creatures of the Moors went.

This was a grand celebration as well, but there was a little quirk. King John got into an argument with Maleficent over the Moors on how they don't trade their resources with no one else.

"I believe, King John, that I should be the one you talk to for I am the Queen of the Moors," Aurora says walking in between Maleficent and him.

King John isn't that old. He has dark, short and shaggy hair with a couple of grey streaks in them which bring out the age in his blue eyes. He wears his dark blue robes and his silver crown.

His eyes narrow looking her up and down and looks at the golden crown on her head, "You're the Aurora my Philip goes on and on about. How come you weren't Queen of Armistad?"

"My sister wants to be ruler of Armistad; she's grown to love it and wants to rebuild it with her husband, while I want to live in the Moors and retain its peace and safeness," Aurora responds rather tactfully.

"Sounds efficient I suppose, but you don't seem to be thinking of the future," he says clasping his hands in front of him.

"Father," Philip mutters to him walking up behind Aurora, who he was going to ask to dance.

Aurora's mouth opens like a fish, "I am too thinking of the future for the Moors! Where would you come up with that?"

"You seemed to miss what the fairy and I were talking about. Let me catch you up to speed. Increasing trade with Kingdoms will increase wealth and peace. Your resources are rare, but needed and you have plenty to share. If not, there will be no peace-"

"Enough!" Maleficent shouts at him, pushing Aurora behind her. No one heard her shout for everyone was talking loud and shouting.

Maleficent calms down, "This is a wedding may I remind you King John. It's a happy and joyous occasion."

King John loses all argument in his eyes, "Of course, let's forget this whole discussion shall we?"

Aurora nods, but doesn't think that this is the end, "Of course," she responds softly letting Philip take her hand and lead her into a dance.

Aurora looks over Philip's shoulder while they dance to find her sister, who's dancing with Diaval.

Her fraternal twin sees her and they share a smile. But while Aurora smiles, she tries to tell her twin something through her eyes, hoping she gets the message.

Serena loses her smile a little, when her sister moves her head discreetly in King John's direction.

She nods and turns back to her husband once more, smiling.

"My handsome husband," Serena smiles shyly up at him and places a kiss on the scar on his cheek. She still gets butterflies around him as does he.

"My beautiful wife," He smiles before leaning down and peppering her forehead with kisses making her laugh. "We're finally married."

"Yes, it feels good. I love it," Serena says.

"Me too Serena," He agrees as they stop dancing and go to walk around and greet more people. "Me too."

**A/N UPDATE: I apologize, but there will be no sequel anymore. I can't focus on another story as of now. I would like to continue on my LOTR and Hobbit fanfictions. I am also out of inspiration for ideas of chapters in the sequel. However, the Maleficent story 'What If' which will only be 3 chapters long, sort of like a one shot, will continue. **

**Thank you for reading Once Upon A Dream, this was a great story to write. **

**Yours truly, **

**BrownEyedGirl87**


End file.
